Cheated
by Chichiforever
Summary: She's back, now she's laying the groundwork for her next attack on Usagi and Mamoru's relationship. Will our favorite couple make it? or will their love finally come to an end?
1. Chapter 1

Cheated

Chapter 1

Her raven hair fell around her like a sheet of black silk. While the woman next to her, held her golden hair up with two unique buns like shapes. The two woman stared at each other violet to cobalt…it was intense to say the less…the air was tense and their faces stayed stern.

Within moments it all stopped

"HAHA! YOU BLINKED!" the raven haired teen yelled in complete and utter satisfaction "YOU LOSE ODANGO ATAMA!"

Groaning the golden haired teen fell back into her seat "You cheated Rei-baka!"

"How can I cheat?" the one called Rei asked as she brushed her silk locks behind her "You lost fair and square, the rules were whoever blinks first loses and you blinked first!" she said smugly

"I don't know how you did it Rei-chan but you cheated!" The golden haired teen yelled "you probably use that weird voodoo crap!" she accused

"I don't do Voodoo Odango Atama" Rei said glaring at her friend

"What seems to be the problem?" came a voice from behind

"Oh nothing odango atama just whining because she lost…_again_"

"Rei-chan you shouldn't call Usagi-chan such names" Ami, the bluenette genius of the group reprimanded

"Yea Rei-baka!" Usagi repeated sticking out her tongue in victory

"Usagi-chan!" Ami hissed "and _you_ shouldn't call Rei-chan such names either! Honestly ladies we're in our third year of high school, can we stop with the childish antics?"

Rei threw her fry at the blue haired genius "I like my childish antics, thank you"

"Yea!" Usagi cheered placing her arm around the short tempered teen "what she said"

"You two are hopeless"

"Hopeless or hopeful?" Rei inquired a smirk on her lips "I would say we are full of hope aren't we Usagi-chan?"

"I would say so Rei-chan"

"And here comes one of those hopes now" Rei laughed as a tall raven haired man walked through the door "Good after noon Mamoru-kun"

"Good afternoon to you Rei-san, ladies" he replied standing in front of his odango "may I steal my odango for just a few moments?"

Rei thought for a second before pushing her friend out of the booth "only if you promise to have her back before midnight"

"What are you her fairy god mother?" he laughed

"No, I'm more like the evil step mother who'll kick your behind if she's gone for too long"

Mamoru nodded in understand "alright, I promise to have her back before she turns back into a pumpkin"

"Hey!" Usagi whined "I do not look like a pumpkin!"

"Oh but pumpkins are so cute" he smiled kissing her forehead and making her blush

"Oh please get going before I change my mind" Rei yelled throwing a hand full of fries at the couple. Resulting in a wine from the counter "Come on Rei! You know it's rude to throw food in front of the chef!" the blonde arcade owner, Motoki, cried out

"Not when the foods crap" Rei yelled back winking at the departing couple, taking the hint the couple quickly left the arcade

"Spending the night at Rei's?" Mamoru asked as they walked to his apartment

"Yep, hence the midnight curfew" she laughed

"Well then we better get a move on it" he said picking her up and running down the street. Usagi laughing loudly

After three hours of movies and a quick poker game, Usagi and Mamoru lay on the floor laughing hysterically their fingers attacking each other's most ticklish spots. Pinning her to the floor Mamoru smiled "Do you concede?"

"NEVER!" Usagi laughed her arms pinned to the ground

"Then I guess I must steal something precious from you my lady" the raven haired prince leaned down capturing her lips. Pulling away Mamoru smirked as Usagi slowly opened her eyes

"Is that the best you got?" she smiled

Leaning in the prince captured her lips once more. He moaned as her tongue danced across his bottom lip, causing his hands to loosen on their grip. Pulling her hands free Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her as their kiss turned into one of pure passion. Her sender fingers tracing down the buttons of his shirt causing the prince to shutter "We should stop" he whispered

"No" Usagi stared into his eyes "I want this" she assured kissing him gently "I want you"

Mamoru shook his head touching her cheek "your emotions are talking, not you…I don't want you to regret this" he stared at her with desperate eyes hoping that she understood his reasons. He knew she wished to remain pure till her-their wedding day. "I love you Usako, I can wait" he whispered kissing her forehead

"I don't want to" she whispered causing the prince to stare at her with shock "I want this; I want you more than I've ever wanted anything…"

"Usako" she placed her finger against his lips

"To me you _**are **_my husband, my love my soul mate…don't make me wait"

Without another word he took her. Couple of hours later true to his word at 12am on the dot Usagi sat happily with her best friend munching on a pile of junk. Rei knew it the moment that she saw her princess and best friend…Usagi had just given herself to the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

_1 Month later_

He sat with his hand covering his face as he leaned against the wall of his living room for support. What had he done? How could he have messed things up so badly? He only had a few drinks…and now…he's stuck in a relationship with a woman he barely knew…well that he thought he barely knew…Beryl was killed this couldn't be the same beryl…could it? No…fate wouldn't be as curl as to have him sleep with _and _impregnate the one woman Usagi despised…

_The sun was bright as it slowly stretched the length of his room, his tan arm reaching up to cover his still closed eyes "God I need to purchase curtains" he mumbled _

_A soft giggle was heard from beside him as an unfamiliar voice replied "I agree" her head turning to his "Good morning"_

_Mamoru sat still as a statue, his eyes blinking several times as he stared at the woman before him. Slowly his blue eyes traveled the length of her sheet covered body and back up. _

_That crimson color hair…those small sea green eyes…those dark colored lips…this couldn't be happening…how could she be here in __**his**__ bed? Better yet, WHY was she in his bed?...s-she was __**dead**__…at less he thought she was…Usako wouldn't have granted her a second chance…no! She was responsible for the destruction of Usako's kingdom, her life…her family and friends…_

_Shaking his head, clearing it quickly – 'none of that matter…not now' no he needed to figure out __**how**__ this happened…__**how**__ did _**she**_ end up in _**his**_**bed**__?_

"_You don't remember do you?" she asked her voice quiet_

_He turned to her, a fearful shiver running down his spine as he shook his head_

"_We meet at the Hadiki Bar…after a few drinks we ended up here…" she motioned her hand over his bed "and well you can guess the rest"_

"_I don't understand" he frowned "I remember going to the bar…but I also remember never drinking anything but dr. pepper"_

_She shrugged laying back down making herself comfortable "for someone who doesn't drink you were pounding shots like a pro"_

_He was confused, how could he go from drinking a soda to pounding shots?... _

That had been a month ago, one month to the day that he had made the biggest mistake of his life, one month and one day since he made love to Usagi for the first time…He never told her of his mistake, he tried everything he could to pretend that it never happened, that he never slept with another…

_"Look…I'm sorry but this was a mistake" he said carefully slowly pulling a sheet around his naked self as he stood "I have a fiancé, and I love her more than anything…"_

_The red head narrowed her eyes as she stared at his standing form, with a sigh she propped herself up, leaning on her elbows "look" she turned her sea green orbs and stared into his midnight blues "Don't freak or anything alright, this was a one night stand. No big. I'll just grab my things…with in a few moments I'll be out of your hair for good" _that was the last he had heard from her…Until now.

Now as he stared at the woman who sat on his couch, nervously playing with her dress. She looked like beryl; they both shared the same blood colored red hair…pale white skin and dark red lips. There were differences as well…this beryl did not carry the same pointy ears, or evil looking dark eyes…no she was a human version of what Beryl would had been, if not corrupted by evil.

This Beryl held her hair in a low pony tail and purple sun dress, which honestly clashed with her pale completion. "Ano" Mamoru shook his head as her green eyes met his blue "what do we do now?"

Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck "Honestly…I don't know"

"Well…if I remember correctly didn't you say you have a fiancé?" Mamoru nodded "does she know about our one night stand?" Mamoru shook his head "You might disagree but…I personally would like to know if **my** _fiancé_ was expecting a child with another"

Mamoru groaned "it's not that simple" he whispered

"It may not be but this child isn't disappearing and neither am I" she hissed crossing her arms over her chest

Mamoru ran his hands though his messy locks "I just need a moment to process this information" he mumbled

"It was an honest mistake" the reincarnated dark Queen shrugged "it happens, she'll understand"

"An honest _mistake?_ I not only cheated but created a life with someone other than my soon to be wife! I don't see her being too understanding" he took in a breath "look, Beryl"

She blinked staring at him confusingly "Beryl? That's not my name"

Mamoru rubbed his face "that isn't your name?" she shook her head "of course it isn't" he grumbled

"it's alright, I mean the only reason I remembered your name was because I remember seeing you in a magazine about successful doctors in Tokyo the morning after we…well you know"

"Stupid magazine" he grumbled "Okay so you know who I am, than May I ask who are you?"

"Beniha" she smiled "Hitaru Beniha"

"Beniha" Mamoru repeated and she nodded. "Well that's unexpected"

"Beryl!"

Mamoru was not sure how things got to where they are…one minute Beniha was telling him her name, the next Usagi and Rei were standing in front of him. "You know it's rude to walk into someone else home," Beniha hissed glaring at the two intruders.

"If I were you I would shut the hell up!" Rei yelled as she stood protectively beside Usagi.

Mamoru watched as Usagi's tearful eyes turned to the red head, she looked as if she was ready to kill the woman before her. "Beniha…this is Tsukino Usagi…my fiancé"

"Ex-Fiancé" Usagi hissed "I heard everything Mamoru! It's a good thing you gave me a key or I would of never known"

"Usako please let me explain"

"Explain what Mamoru? That you slept with…With _**her**_?" she screamed pointing a finger at the red head "with all the woman in Tokyo you decide to cheat on me with…with _her?_" he goes to grab for her "don't touch me, you disgust me!" she spat tears in her eyes "How could you?" she screamed turning into Rei's open arms

"Usako please"

"NO!" Rei yelled holding on to her hysterical friend, her finger in his face "You've done enough!" she screamed pulling the crying moon princess away from the apartment. Leaving Mamoru to stand tears running down his own face

"What have I done" he whispered falling to his knees


	3. Chapter 3

Week later

"What am I going to do? Oh god what am I going to do?"

"Usagi!" Rei hissed grabbing a hold of her friend by her shoulders shaking her gently "Stop this right now!"

"H-How am I going to do this alone? How am I going to raise a _child_ on my own? I couldn't even keep my gold fish alive for more than three days!"

"You're not alone Usagi! Look at me" the blonde turned her large panicked cobalt eyes to her friends calm and collective violet ones "Listen to me, you are not alone in this, I am here and the girls, I know they will be by your side as well…we're going to get though this Usagi-chan everything will be okay I promise"

Usagi nodded her tears still running down her face "thank you Rei-chan"

Later that night

"I'll rip him apart with my bare hands!"

"Mako-chan calm down this is not helping" Ami whispered hitting the brunettes arm gently

"What will help Ami-chan? That no good son of a basket eating" Minako growled braking her pencil in half "God! _**I'll **_kill him!" she shrieked

"As much as I would like to condone such violent behavior Usagi-chan needs us right now, can you two hold her tongues for her sake?" Rei looked to the closed door that housed the sleeping moon princess "especially after what her parents did"

"What about her parents?" Ami asked confused.

"They kicked her out" Rei answered

Makoto eyes widened "wait a minute, what? They kicked her out over a break up?"

"It's more complicated than that…" Rei muttered

Minako and Makoto nodded slowly a sad look on their faces "gosh, poor Usagi-chan…" Minako whispered "to be cheated on is one thing…but with _beryl?_ I didn't even know that witch was reincarnated!"

"I swear he's dead dead _dead_ **dead** _**dead**_!" Makoto growled her grip on her pillow ripping the stitching

"Guys" Rei whispered

"I think Ami should freeze his man hood off!"

"Minako-chan!" Ami hissed

"Guys" Rei tried again

"That's a good one Mina! That would show him!"

"Guys!" everyone's eyes turned to Rei "She's pregnant"

They were silent for a moment before Minako spoke "Still think freezing his man hood is too harsh Ami-chan?"

"I'll do more than freeze it" the blue haired teen hissed glaring dangerously a head of her

The next night

Hanging his phone up he shook his head, he had tried to call her repeatedly with no response. He went to her home only to have the door slammed in his face. Then there was the time he bumped into Makoto and Minako at the Juban Park, which left him with a black eye and bruised rib cage. Waiting for her after school didn't work either, her red headed friend Naru had informed him that she was no longer attending. Which confused the earth prince…why would she no longer be in school?

He attempted to check the temple only to be stopped half way up the steps by Rei's grandfather. _"You are no longer welcomed here" _the normally kind old man hissed glaring daggers at the earth prince.

Returning home he felt defeated. His life had turned into a living nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

5 Months later

"Congratulations you're having a girl" his voice was sarcastic, rude. However; Usagi didn't notice nor did she care…all that mattered to her at that moment was…

"Oh god" Usagi covered her mouth "its chibiusa…" a gasp was heard around the room as the doctor turned to the blonde mother to be curiously "You already came up with a name?" he asked a frown tugging at his lips

When Usagi didn't answer Ami stepped in "yes, we…um…thought that Usagi could work for both male and female"

The doctor nodded finishing his paper work "well here is her prescriptions for more prenatal pills have her set up a secondary appointment within the next two weeks"

"We will thank you doctor" Ami and the other bowed their heads. Once the door shut they turned to the shocked blonde

"Usagi" Minako whispered

"Chibiusa…Chibiusa is here" she whispered her hands going to her stomach "I-I…" it was Rei who embraced the now crying girl…

**It **was the voice he hated to hear, the voice that made his skin crawl "Mamo-Ai" Mamoru cringed at the affectionate pet name that was given to him "I could really use some chocolate mint ice cream with a side of fries" with a roll of his eyes the raven haired prince placed the dish that he was washing into the soapy water.

Curiously he wondered if this was what hell was like…

Walking into the grocery store Mamoru breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be away from the woman who had been driving him to the brink of insanity. This wasn't the way things were suppose to be, no… his mind wondered causing an illusion to pop into his head

"_Mamo-chan" her sweet voice carried out to him. Smiling to himself he set the soapy dish down walking as fast as he could to their bedroom. Once there his breath caught in his throat. The sight of her laying in their bed, sheets wrapped around her protruding belly, her golden silver hair flowing like moonlight along their king sized comforter making his heart skip a beat "Mamo-chan" the pet name alone sending chills down his spine _

"_Yes Usako" he purred knelling down beside her, his hand rubbing her belly affectionately _

"_Chibiusa is demanding sugary treats" she said in her most demanding voice, but her laughter giving her antics away _

"_Oh she is, is she?" he asked playing along "well then I think we need to fix this problem right away" he kissed her lips ever so gently and than her stomach causing a melody of giggles to leave his beloveds lips "any request my love?" _

_She thinks for moment in the way that she could only do so, her little pink tongue sticking out the side of her mouth as her index finger pushes up her chin "Mint chocolate ice cream, so that we can share…together" _

_Nodding he kisses her one last time "as you wish my princess" _

Yes, that is how it was suppose to be, catering to _his_ odango as she carries **their** beloved princess to term…but no…now he was stuck in this never ending nightmare, catering to the wrong woman, who was carrying his seed…

As he turned down the ice cream section he stopped, his eyes staring at the one person he wanted so deeply "Usako" he whispered the girl in question turned around quickly her eyes widening…_fear?_ Why would she be afraid? He watched as she held the small carton of ice cream closer to her, as if protecting it from someone…from…him…

"H-Hi" he said rubbing the back of his head. Usagi looked away saying nothing "I just came to get some…um…he looked into freezer not seeing the mint chip "well I guess they're out" he stared at the empty case, Usagi silently watching him "God she's going to give me hell" he mumbled turning his head he stared wide eyed at the container of mint chocolate chip ice cream being held out to him by the same blonde that refused to utter a simple hello. "No, Usak-Usagi-san it's alright…I can just pick something else"

Usagi shook her head pushing the ice cream into his hand "take it…seems she'll need it more than me" turning around she made a move to leave only to stop at the sound of her name "Usak-Usagi-san" keeping her back to him she stood still and silent "I-I'm sorry" he whispered "it's funny…I imagined running into you like this all the time" he laughed nervously "What would I say what would I do…would you hit me? Wou-"

"I would never hit you" her voice was strained but she did not turn to him, she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that she missed him, that she wanted him so deeply that it hurt. Wrapping her hands around her precious bump she stood still once more allowing him to finish

"I-I know I really screwed things up between us...and I'd understand if you were to never forgive me …it's just…I miss you" on the last words his voice cracked his emotions flew to the surface tears running down his eyes "I miss you so much it's killing me not to be with you…not to touch you…kiss you or hold you in my arms…" people were staring but he didn't care, he needed this said "I love you Usagi-san…I'm begging for your forgiveness" he fell to his knees dropping the mint chip ice cream his arms wrapping around her waist, his hands touching her bump…_wait…._ "Usa-"

"I'm pregnant" the blonde announced tears running down her face as his hands stayed touching the stomach that protruded out of the small blonde, the stomach that held _his_ seed "5 months" she whispered

Neither moved both stayed the way they were, Usagi standing with her back to her former lover, and Mamoru on his knees face against her back arms wrapped around her waist "p-pregnant?"

Nothingness, emptiness…she moved out of his arms turning to face him as he stayed on his knees his arms to his side. A mix of emotions running though him as he stared at her.

There she was in a over sized baby doll t-shirt, jeans and tennis wearing a big blue men's jacket, "no wonder I didn't notice" he whispered

Wrapping her arms around herself she looked away "it doesn't matter" she whispered dejectedly "you're expecting a child with _her_ if I remember right"

"Usako"

"Don't call me that" she hissed tears running down her face "you lost the right to call me yours the moment you slept with _her_!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quickly not wanting to go into _that_ conversation especially in a busy super market "When were you going to tell me?" Regardless of what had perspired between them he still had a right to know that she was pregnant with his child, right? He had every right to be angry with her for hiding this from him…

"I wasn't going to keep her from you if that's what you're implying!"

"Her?" he whispered

"Yes, as in Chibi-usa, you remember her right?" she asked sarcastically her own anger rising "the small pink headed princess we were supposed to raise _together!_"

"Chibiusa" he whispered his heart constricting as thoughts and memories went to the happy pink-headed child that brought his life so much joy and promise.

"I'm not going to keep you away from her, regardless of how much I can't stand you, your still her father…" she sighed rubbing her hand over her stomach "she still deserves both of us in her life"

Mamoru nodded staring at his love with wanting eyes, "Usagi" he whispered their eyes meeting, it was then his cell phone began to ring

Usagi let a bitter laugh leave her lips "you better get that" she said walking over to him "she must be wondering where you are" turning to walk away she stopped "on second thought" she grabbed the carton of mint chip from his hands "I think I'll be taking this" with that said she walked away


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't understand what took you so long!" Mamoru walked past his pregnant houseguest, placing the mint chocolate chip ice cream on to the table. After traveling to 3 different supermarket he finally found the dreaded ice cream "Don't ignore me!" she hissed hands on her hips "Where the hell were you?"

Mamoru said nothing he simply left the apartment closing the door as she screamed his name

"**H****e** knows?" Rei asked her blonde friend calmly as she sat a crossed from her, a hot cup of tea in her hands

"What now?" Makoto asked looking around "I mean do you invite him to your doctor's appointments?"

"No" Rei hissed "well…maybe" she whispered looking at Usagi. "It's up to you, whatever you choose we'll be right there with you"

Usagi nodded "I know" with a breath she placed her tea down "Honestly I need to get some air"

"But you just got home!" Minako said quickly, her features worried.

Pulling the blonde-haired teens arm, Minako turned to look at a calm Ami. "Let her go." She whispered

"Let me go with you" Rei tried standing

Usagi only shook her head "I'm sorry Rei-chan…I really need to be alone…please" with a nod Rei took her seat beside their friends "Just be careful" with a small smile the blond disappeared.

**He **had spent- what seemed like -hours walking around Tokyo, replaying Usagi's words over and over again _"She's pregnant"_ he whispered as his body slumped down onto a wooden bench. The Moonlight dancing off the lake beautifully. However; Chiba Mamoru didn't care. Placing his head into his hands, the prince of earth sat alone –devastated.

She saw him as she walked along the empty path of Juban Park. Slowly she made her way to him "You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, what if I was some kinda psycho?"

Mamoru lifted his head from his hands quickly turning to the voice he knew all too well "Usako"

Usagi shrugged rubbing her arms "I'll let it slide, but only this one time" she warned Mamoru moving over waving for her to sit

"What are you doing out here this late at night? And without a jacket?" he pulled off his own ready to drape it over her shoulders, only to have her wave him off "You'll catch cold!" he pushed

"I'm fine" she insisted closing her eyes as she leaned her head back, the moon light pulling its raise to her wrapping its self around her as if holding its heir

Mamoru watched as she drank in the silver light, allowing it to wash over her like the ocean and its sea floors "The moon has been very helpful" she whispered her eyes still shut "lending me its warmth its forever loving light" she let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes slowly bring her head back down to look at the lonely earth prince "I want to get past this"

Mamoru continued to stare at the beautiful princess before him "I would like that" he whispered pulling out a silver chain from his jacket pocket "I guess I'll be able to finally give this to her" he smiled sweetly at the chain that held both a moon pendent and earth

Usagi reached out gently taking the beautiful necklace into her hands "when did you get this?" she whispered "I just told you today…"

Mamoru smiled taking the silver chain from her hands placing it back into its place, by his heart "I bought it the day after we returned from crystal Tokyo…I was so over joyed to know that I would one day be a father to such an amazing child…that one day I would have a family…that I would have…you"

With a sigh Usagi shook her head "Honestly Mamoru-kun, I…I don't think I can forgive this…not right now that is" she looked up into his eyes "_beryl_ Mamoru …you have to understand what that means to me…how much _this_ **hurts** me…that woman destroyed my kingdom, my people…she killed my friends…all for _you_."

"It was a stupid drunken mistake; I swear to you Usako if I could I would beg Pluto to take me back to that night so that I could change what happened"

Usagi laid a hand on his shoulder "but you can't" she said simply "as much as either of us would like to take this whole mess away, we can't…now the question is where do we go from here?" Mamoru sat up as Usagi began to take the ring he had given her off her finger "first things first, I need you to take this"

Mamoru shook his head, his eyes clouding over "no. I bought that for you "

"And now I'm giving it back" she whispered placing it into his hand and closing it "I meant what I said Mamoru, I can't forgive you right now, it's too painful. I've never felt this kind of anger, resentment for someone before…I need time"

"I understand" he whispered

"Now, I will not cut you out of our child's life, but I will not allow beryl anywhere near her" she took a breath feeling the temper in her rise. "I don't trust her Mamoru-kun, the last thing I want is her knowing that I am carrying your child" she shook her head "God only knows what that _witch _would do if she found out"

Mamoru shook his head "I would never let her lay a finger on you or Chibi-usa"

Usagi nodded "I know you'll do your best" she whispered there was silence as the two sat watching as the Moon began to move slowly across the night sky

Their silence did not last long however, as Mamoru's cell phone began to ring. At first he just ignored it but it only continued, calling out to be answered. "You should answer that" Usagi whispered looking at her hands "She's probably wondering where you're at"

Mamoru let a bitter laugh leave his lips as he held the annoying device in his hands "more like waiting to curse me out" he muttered "I-I know this is wrong of me to say but" he took a breath the phone stopping its pursuit for a moment "I wish…god help me…I wish she would just-"

"Don't finish that sentence Mamoru-kun" Usagi warned her eyes serious "That isn't something you wish for…never wish for something as horrible as the death of your own child" she stared into his depressing eyes "regardless of the situation, that baby and this one" she whispered her small hand laying on her protruding belly "never asked to be here in the first place, they are innocent little souls…even if one of their mothers is a soulless witch" she mutter the last part

A small smile came to Mamoru's lips "Your right" he whispered "even though it kills me…being away from you…I could never hate the baby I made with Beryl…Beniha, that is" he shook his head "I need to stop calling her Beryl"

"So that's her name, Beniha?" Usagi asked as Mamoru nodded "well" Usagi whispered standing up "I need to head back home…before Rei and the others come searching for me" as if on cue her communicator went off "speak of the devils" she giggled "Moon here"

"_Odango Atama! Where the hell are you? You said you were getting air! 'Getting air' doesn't take __**2 hours!**__" _

"Put out your fire Pyro! I took a walk to the park" she shook her head "by the way 'getting air' normally means taking a walk"

"_You're at the park? Do you have __**any**__ idea how cold it is out there?" (Oh my god Usagi-chan forgot her jacket!) Usagi giggled as she heard Ami's worried voice "BAKA! You went out without your jacket? You Baka Usagi! Are you wanting to catch cold and __**die?**__"_

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle "told you so" he whispered

Usagi only glared at him "_Usagi who was that?" _Rei's concerned voice echoed though out the night "No one" the blonde princess answered quickly

"_No one, my back side! It sounded like Mamoru-baka"_

"It's good to hear from you too Hino-san" Mamoru replied standing up

The two royals listened as the communicator seemed to be passed from one Senshi to another each having very interesting and colorful things to say to their once beloved prince. Finally with a sigh of relief Rei had control over the device _"As much as I hate you right now Chiba, the less you can do is walk your pregnant __**ex**__ home" _ she hissed

"I wouldn't have it any other way Hino-san" he answered

"There's no need," Usagi said quickly "Besides you have to get back before ber-I mean _Beniha, _before she gets overly worked up" she whispered backing away

"_Oh no you don't Usagi-chan! You allow Chiba-san to walk you back here or so help you mercury, it will not be Rei-chan your running from!" _Usagi only nodded now frightened for her life and the life of her unborn child. It was one thing to upset her other friends, but another to upset the always quiet and nonviolent Senshi of mercury

**M**amoru rubbed the back of his head as he stopped in front of the large steps leading up to the temple "Usagi" he turned, a nervous look on his face "I know you said that you didn't want Beniha to know about this child…and I understand but…is it possible…could I possibly…join you at one of your doctor appointments?"

Usagi stood silent for a moment before nodding "As long as you understand that Rei will be by my side"

Mamoru nodded "I always knew you two were best friends"

Usagi smiled "she'd been great…with my parents going postal on me and everything between…between us…she's just been my light and my hope."

"I'm glad" he whispered not wanting to leave her

"_Usagi" _the two turned to find Rei standing a few steps up "you better come inside before Ami-chan or Mako-chan appear" her eyes focused on Usagi, ignoring the man beside her.

"Rei's right, Thanks for walking me home Mamoru-kun…I guess…I guess I'll see you around ne?" Mamoru nodded watching as she walked up to Rei

"I'll meet you up there" the fire goddess smiled "Grandfather left some tea and herbs for you in your room, make sure to drink them" Usagi nodded making her way up the steps

"Mamoru" Rei stepped down standing a few steps above the earth prince "I want to make myself clear, what you did, what you have done…is unforgiveable."

"Rei I-"

"Let me finish" she hissed "that said, I know that Usagi-chan misses you…I can hear her…she cries you know? Every night." Mamoru looked down at the side walk his tears clouding his vision "she prays for you before she sleeps and cries for you till she falls asleep" Rei shook her head taking a breath feeling her own tears filling her eyes "She loves you, still after everything…I know you were drunk that night Mamoru, but how could you not say anything to her? How could you keep something like this from her?" Rei stared at the earth prince; her own features confused "we still don't understand how _beryl _could be reincarnated…" Rei took a step toward Mamoru "Beryl Mamoru, your having a baby with Beryl! a woman, no a monster, that not only destroyed all of our lives, but who took away _everything_ from her…and tried to do it again in this life time and came pretty damn close to succeeding." She sighed before continuing "what's worse is you choose to be with her over Usagi"

Mamoru looked up at Rei his eyes wide "I didn't-"

"You did" Rei answered "instead of fighting for _her_; you choose to move this woman into your home"

"But I didn't know Usagi was pregnant!" he said desperately

"It doesn't matter Mamoru, you could have stayed with Usagi, fought for her! Told this woman that you weren't leaving your _fiancé,_ that you were still going to be there to support your child but there will be no relationship but friendship between the two of you!"

Mamoru ran his hands though his hair "I never thought of that…I was so freaked out when she told me I was going to be a father…that I was going to have a child…I just…I just did what I thought was right…"

"Well" Rei whispered shrugging her shoulders "now you have to live with your choices"

He looked up as she began to walk up the stairs "Rei" he called she turned to look at him "I know I went by this the wrong way but…I'm going to fix it and win her back…I love her far too much to lose her"

Rei smiled at the determination in his eyes "I hope so" she whispered before turning around"goodnight Mamoru-kun"

Mamoru nodded watching as the Senshi of mars disappeared into the darkness "thank you Rei-san"


	6. Chapter 6

"**S**ee I _told you_ this would happen!" Kitomi hissed as she slammed a large folder filled with paper on to Mamoru's wooden desk. "I told you that you needed to set some kind of ground rules, Boundaries-_something_- for crying out loud!" Throwing her sender body on to one of Mamoru's leather chairs, the beautiful midnight blue haired lawyer groaned in annoyance "Men! God I swear your brain is as small as a damn peanut!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at his obviously over dramatic attorney / publicist "dumped _again_ Kitomi-san?" he smirked handing the now glaring bluenette a golden box filled with her favorite chocolates. He had learned long ago, the only way to calm the over dramatic woman-was to feed her sweet tooth.

"Shut up Mamoru-san! You're one to talk". She hissed snatching the box from his hands, tarring it open. "And if you really must know, I broke up with him!" Mamoru shook his head as he watched her slam two chocolates into her mouth "Stupid lying S.O.B!" she grumbled.

Sitting back in his chair Mamoru sighed "Back to business…Look I know I screwed things up…I made a mistake-"

"Mistake?" she laughed sarcastically placing the chocolates down as she leaned forward "A mistake is when you buy the wrong type of orange juice. A _mistake _is when you dated someone- who obviously wasn't worth your time to begin with!" she shook her head. "This, my friend, is more than just a _mistake._ Mamoru-san you've royally screwed yourself! Literally" Mamoru rolled his eyes, Kitomi knew of his future and of his past. She was the only friend beside Motoki that he told everything too. "By letting this woman move into your apartment, for the past _**five **_months, you have given her gold! Do you know what this could do to your reputation?"

"Kitomi-san my reputation isn't as polished as it was before…I impregnated a woman who was not my fiancé, I would say that action alone tarnished my character."

"Yes, but people respect you Mamoru…your infidelity was easily over looked. Even so, now" she rolled her eyes throwing her hands in the air pulling the box of chocolates to her chest. "Now if you kick her out you'll look like dirt, think about it Mamoru-san this Bandanna, banana"

"Beniha"

"Whatever, this woman is _**five months**_ pregnant! If you kick her out with nowhere to go, she is going to drive what is left of your reputation into the mud! You will be seen as Tokyo's most hated man!"

Mamoru groaned leaning back in his chair "than what should I do?" he shook his head "I have to fix this! I can't continue to live my life like this!"

Kitomi smirked popping another chocolate into her mouth "well it's a good thing you pay me so much"

Mamoru eyes widen with hope "what did you do?"

"Let's just say I had an investigator look in on this little 'Beniha' character" she smiled "I also figured out a way to get you out of this debacle" her slender finger tapping the large file sitting on her desk.

"This is it?...But this type of research takes months. How did you get it so quickly?"

"Why do you think you pay me such a high retainer Mamoru-san? To sit around and watch as my favorite client is thrown into the mud? No sir! The moment you came in my office and told me of your little fiasco at the bar-which ended up with your impregnated house guest, I started the investigation, and I had this done months ago. I was just waiting for you to come around". She stood pushing the file closer to him "a little mid afternoon reading perhaps?"

**U****sagi **sat happily on the floor of her new apartment, looking around she smiled. "One day this will be your room Chibiusa" She said as she patted her protruding belly. With a content sigh, she continued to fold the baby clothes that sat around her.

"Alright the last of the boxes are moved in" Rei said as she leaned against the doorframe. "Once that baby comes, you so owe me a new manicure!"

Usagi nodded "deal" she smiled patting the empty spot next to her. Smiling the raven haired teen gladly took it. "Thanks again Rei-chan" Usagi whispered as she turned to her friend "I know it was hard for you to do what you did"

Rei just waved her hand in dismissal as she grabbed a white and pink onesie. "Please, so I have to attend a dozen or so of my dad's political events…no big" She shrugged "as long as you and Chibiusa are taken care of, that's all that matters"

"Still, this place is really nice…" Usagi whispered. True the apartments were nicer than even Mamoru's. Usagi knew that it took all of Rei's pride to go to her father and beg for him to support not only herself, but her pregnant best friend. "I plan on getting a job so that we can give your dad a little something. I don't feel right taking this for free"

"Don't you dare Usagi-chan!" Rei hissed "besides, we aren't getting this place for free remember? My father agreed to pay for everything as long as I attended his stupid functions, and believe me just pretending to be the loving devoted daughter is enough payment to last him a life time"

Usagi nodded as she continued to fold the next onesie "so are you going to tell him?" her blue eyes never left the pink and purple outfit "I don't know" she whispered "I haven't really spoken to him since that night, he walked me home…"

"Well if it's worth anything Usagi-chan, he still loves you"

"I know" Usagi whispered tears filling her eyes "that's what scares me"

Rei stopped folding and turned to her friend, pulling the blond so that she was looking into her concerned violet eyes. "Why does that scare you?"

Usagi stayed silent for a moment before her tears finally gave way. "How can I trust him again? How will I know he won't do this all over again?" Rei embraced her friend; rubbing her back gently. "You won't" the fire Senshi answered pulling away. "You can only hope that he learned his lesson"

Usagi looked down at her protruding belly and smiled "I love him Rei…still; I can't just run back to him, he needs to earn my trust again" She shook her head a small smile on her face. "Us being a part is for the best. I need to become my own woman, learn to live my life for me and my child…let Mamoru deal with his personal issues…he needs to learn, no matter how hard it hurts"

Rei smiled nodding laughter leaving her lips. "Now we're talking!" the raven haired teen would never tell Usagi what she really thought. She had her own suspicions about this…Beniha person.

"**I** **don't understand!"** **Beniha cried as Mamoru placed** the empty boxes on the floor "Mamo-ai please!"

"Stop calling me that Beniha" Mamoru sighed rubbing his face with his hands "look this" he waved at the room around them. "This wasn't supposed to be like this. I agreed to let you move in because I felt it was the right thing to do. I never wanted to be in a relationship with you. And now somehow I am" he stood turning to her "I am in love with my fiancé"

"Ex fiancé! Remember? She doesn't want you anymore! She even gave you back the ring"

"It doesn't matter" he said his expression stern and unwavering. "whether Usagi and I are together or not, I still love her, and I will continue to love her until the day I die!"

"I still don't understand!" Beniha cried grabbing onto his arm. "Why are you kicking me out? I'm carrying your child!"

Pulling his arm from hers he walked to one of his closets pulling her clothes out. "In order for me to fix what I screwed up, I need to rectify the decisions I made when all this started" laying her clothes on the bed he looked into her eyes. "That starts with you not living with me"

"Where am I suppose to go?" she screamed. "You're going to throw a pregnant woman out on the streets? The woman _you_ made this way?"

"Of course not! I rented you the apartment across from me. This way I'm still close enough to help if you need me. I'm not going to abandon you; this child is both of our responsibilities. I plan on being a staple in our son's life." 

"But we were happy together!" she pushed. "don't do this!"

"I was never happy with you Beniha! What part of this aren't you getting? I won't even sleep in the same room as you! I never declared you as anything more than a friend!"

"But what about the midnight cravings and the sweet gifts you bought for me?"

"You're pregnant!" he yelled "Jesus Beniha, your carrying my child! What was I suppose to do?"

Beniha screamed in irritation, this wasn't part of the plan. "What if I don't want to move across the hall?" she yelled stomping her foot like a small child.

Mamoru sighed "Stop acting like a child Beniha. This is going to happen wither you like or not"

"Not until you stop acting like a **jerk**!" she grabbed his hands "we had a good thing going, why are you trying to ruin our relationship?"

"**Our** _relationship_? Beniha whatever _relationship_ you believe we have together has and will always be nothing but platonic, nothing more!"

Beniha started to panic as she watched Mamoru pack her many dresses. "This isn't fair!" she screamed "How am I going to survive? Food, the bills, the rent, what do you expect me to do?"

"You do what most women do in your situation, you get a job" Mamoru answered simply as Beniha features contorted into one of disgust. "The rent for that apartment is not expensive, I spoke to my lawyer and-"

"You have a lawyer?" she screeched

"I'm a wealthy guy, Beniha of course I have a lawyer" he replied tiredly as he rubbed his hands over his face "honestly, I should have listened to her from the start, but I wasn't thinking clearly." Placing his hands on his hip, raising his eyes to the ceiling, he continued "I never meant to make you feel that there was more to us than there really was. I don't want us to be enemies Beniha; we're having a baby together we need to at least have a stable working friendship for the sake of our son."

It took nearly the entire night to get Beniha to agree, as the sun began to rise shining its morning light into Mamoru's now deserted Apartment. He stood; tired, drained, and for once excited…he was finally taking control of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Rei laughed to herself as she came across Chiba Mamoru, his head in his arms, the sound of light snoring coming from his form. Gazing around her, a grin came to her lips. No one noticed nor paid any attention to the obviously exhausted doctor.

Smirking, she decided to settle the scores, against the deceitful man. Leaning by his ear, she whispered as seductively as she could "_Mamo-ai_"

Leaping from his chair and spilling his coffee over his briefcase. Mamoru twisted his panic filled cobalt eyes to an amused Hino Rei. "What the hell was that for Rei?"

Holding her sides as tears filled her violet colored orbs, the raven haired Senshi of fire shook violently as laughter danced out of her mouth "Y-Your face" she laughed descending into a chair "Oh god"

"_Haha_, glad you found this so comical" Mamoru responded sarcastically as he grabbed a couple of napkins to clean up his mess.

"Oh relax Mamoru-san it was only a joke" she smiled wiping away her tears "if only Usagi were here, she would have peed herself"

At the name, Mamoru stopped his actions. "Usagi…h-how is she?"

Rei shrugged "Good" she answered plainly. Rei watched as Mamoru turned back to his saturated attaché case, depressed by her straightforward reply. With a sigh, she added, "Usagi-chan is working on receiving her diploma. Since kids at school were becoming increasingly cruel, due to her circumstances." Mamoru gaze went to his hands "But, thanks to Ami-chan she is completing her courses online. She should have her diploma by the end of the year" Mamoru's gaze flew up to the raven haired Senshi, hoping she would continue…but Rei would not meet Mamoru's gaze. "We've moved, just so you know, into a condo just a couple of blocks away from here; three bedrooms two baths, so Chibi-usa will have her own room. It is Safe; you have to show ID to get in the place and even then the security calls up to see if we want whoever it is to come up. As for her doctor's appointments, there going well…Chibi-usa is perfectly healthy as is Usagi-chan."

"She's not working is she?" Mamoru asked worriedly. "I mean I know that living on her own…she has to in order to survive…it's just a job can be stressful, with her also doing her online courses…I just worry it might be too much for her"

Rei smiled "Usagi-chan isn't working, so don't worry. She isn't living on her own either, I'm her roommate remember?" Mamoru nodded a look of confusion taking over his features "No, neither of us has to work because my father is taking care of everything we need. Mind you at a price, but nothing is to tortuous when it comes to Usagi and Chibi-usa"

"Thank you, for telling me all this Rei-san and for watching over them" Mamoru whispered as he patted his briefcase leisurely. Silence fell upon the two until Mamoru finished cleaning off his black leather case "I kicked Beniha out"

Rei's violet eyes turned to Mamoru, her eyes wide with curiosity, but quickly looked away. "I knew you would" shrugging her shoulders, she added, "I hope you realize that this will not make Usagi-can run into your arms"

Mamoru sighed, "I know"

"But it's a start" Rei went on, a small smile on her lips, as Mamoru eyes turned optimistic "So tell me, how **did** this _Beniha_ take the news?"

Mamoru chuckled shaking his head "Sadly, not very well" pushing the solid napkins aside he leaned back into his chair "Kitomi-san had her investigated"

Rei laughed "that doesn't surprise me, I'm sure she would of had all of us investigated if she didn't know our true identities"

Mamoru agreed a smile on his lips. "She's persistent"

"She's protective" Rei corrected, "you're her best friend, besides Motoki, Mamoru-san. Regardless of your business relationship, she loves you like a brother. I can see it when she is around you. So tell me what did she find?"

"Apparently Beniha is known for scouting out rich men, married or not. She is an only child, born and raised here in Tokyo…she was left an orphan after her mother and father died in a boating accident two years ago, the only survivor was-"

"Let me guess _Beniha_?" Mamoru nodded "How much do you wanna bet that, that boating accident was no accident?"

"What are you getting at Rei?"

"Come on Mamoru-san she is beryl's reincarnation after all! That is something we know for sure now thanks to the mercurian computer. You can't honestly sit here and pretend that, that in its self doesn't raise any red flags?" Mamoru had to agree with the raven-haired teen "So what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" he said with a shrug "she's having my baby"

"Are you sure this child **is** yours and not some old rich man's?" she stared at her raven haired prince questionably "Maybe he caught wind of her money hungry claws and threw her to the curb"

Mamoru shook his head a blank look on his face "No, it's mine. I had Ami's mother perform a DNA test"

"Beniha allowed this?"

Mamoru shook his head again "Mizuno-san was not too pleased with lying, but she'd do anything for Usagi. So she just told Beniha that it was an RA level test"

"So the baby's really yours?" he nodded again

Rubbing the back of his neck Mamoru smiled, "Luckily everything was already taken care of"

Rei tilted her head as she stared at Mamoru confusingly "how so?"

"Right after I told Kitomi about Beniha and the pregnancy, she rented the apartment across from mine; furnished it and everything…she was just waiting for me to come to my senses to tell me about it."

"That sounds like something she would do" Rei laughed

Mamoru nodded in agreement "I swear that woman could rule the world if she wanted too" he could not help but laugh as did Rei.

"How is it having her across the hall?"

"It's as if she still lives with me!" Mamoru groaned his smile gone as his phone went off. Looking at the number, Mamoru lifted the phone raising it up, so that Rei could see Beniha's name flash across the small screen. "Need I say more?" he laughed. "She calls me every hour. She comes to my door every night…I swear, there are times where I have to pretend I'm not even home" he shook his head "in fact she calls so much that I had to go out and buy a second phone-which here is my new number so you can call me" he handed her a small piece of paper

Rei took the paper and placed it in her purse "I'll make sure Usagi-chan gets it"

"Thank you"

"To top it all off, I believe she's following me." Shaking his head, he leaned into his chair "I had to change up my routine just to shake her off trail."

"As long as she doesn't try to take over the earth again, or kill one of us…I guess you can look at this as karma"

"I hate karma," Mamoru muttered, lifting up his eyes "Do I have to worry about Karma sending a gang of angry super Senshi my way?"

With a Sigh Rei's features turned serious "Look Mamoru-san, I'm not saying that I'm 100% over what happened between you and Usagi…but for Usagi's sake, I'm willing to push what little dislike I have for you aside. Now I can't say the same for the others…especially Haruka-san…who by the way, if you see her…just run"

Mamoru paled, he knew the inner Senshi wanted his corps dragged throughout the streets of Tokyo, as Achilles did to King Hector during the Trojan War. Nevertheless, wanting is entirely diverse from actually taking action…and the outers…particularly the shorthaired wind Senshi; if she wanted you, dead…than well you best start picking out your casket now. "She had repeatedly said something along the line of…_'if I ever see that two-faced, cheating son of a bitch again. I'll castrate him and then feed it to him for breakfast!_' it took Usagi-chan _four hours_ to calm her down." she waved her hands in dismissal "All I know is Haruka-san isn't one **not** to follow through with a threat, so don't chance it"

"O-Okay" he stuttered his hands protectively covering his privates, Rei could only laugh.

**Usagi** **walked through the many multihued** **racks**, stopping at a silk pink nightgown. Rei had convinced her to take the day to shop for clothes, to keep her from wearing a hospital gown, during her two day stay in at Tokyo General once the baby came. "This looks comfy" she muttered as a sales woman, with petite mauve tresses, walked up from behind

"Oh yes that is gorgeous"

Usagi turned and smiled "can I try it on?" with a nod the sales woman lead Usagi to the changing room. Opening a curtain, she placed the nightgown onto a hook "the mirrors are just out here okay?"

"O-Okay thank you" after changing into the silky knee-length nightgown, Usagi walked out of the small changing booth and over to a large floor length mirror, never noticing the woman beside her.

Standing on the other side of her, Beniha grinned, as she looked herself over "this is divine," she whispered pushing her breast up. Her emerald eyes darting to the person next to her, watching Usagi- who was too busy fixing the straps of her pink gown to notice Beniha.

The redhead noticed the blonde-haired woman the moment she walked into the store. Due to the many racks, she was not able to see Usagi's protruding belly. Now, Beniha smirked as she stared at the obviously pregnant blond _'looks like Mamoru's precious little Usako isn't as innocent as he thought'_

"_So, how many months are you dear?" _ A sales woman asked the now smiling Usagi

"Six" the blonde answered simply

A frown appeared on Beniha's lips as she turned back to her own image. Six months…Usagi was six months pregnant…but she-herself- was six months pregnant…realization hit her hard as her eyes turned red with anger _'That's why he kicked me out!'_ she thought hotly _'I swear I'll rip her-'_

"May I say you look amazing in that" the same sales woman smiled, interrupting Beniha's dark thoughts. "That is one of our more expensive pieces," she added

Beniha continued to stare at her body, the dark black baby doll cascading down her protruding belly, as the bust line pushed her ample breast out. "That isn't a problem" she said with ease, making her voice louder than need be, a plan forming in her mind "Just charge it to Doctor Chiba Mamoru" it was the name that caught Usagi's attention as her head swung to her right, staring at the red-headed woman.

"Very well miss, will there be anything else you like?"

Beniha licked her lips as she saw Usagi staring at her from the corner of her eyes. "Yes, a package of your edible panties, body oil and three more of these baby dolls please"

"Your husband will be very pleased" the sales woman smiled

"Oh more than you know"

Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she ran into the changing booth, quickly changed into her clothes and ran as fast as she could. Leaving behind a very confused sales lady and a now smiling Beniha

"You won't win him back, Mamoru's mine!" Beniha said as she turned back to her reflection taking the wine that was offered to her and laughing delightedly.

**Running**** though** **the busy streets of Tokyo,** her tears cascading down her cheeks, Usagi made her way to Juban Park. Her tears clouding her vision causing her to run into someone. Luckily she did not fall, "Usagi?" came the one voice she didn't want to hear "What happened to you? Why are you crying?" Mamoru inquired, his voice alarmed

Yanking herself from his arms she glared up at him "Leave me alone!" she shouted walking away from him, but he only followed

"Usagi please" he begged running to stand in front of her "what happened?"

"Beryl!" she cried pushing him hard in the chest "I'm sure you'll have a ball with her and her new see thru sexy lingerie, body oil and **eatable panties**!"

Mamoru stood as still as a statue, hesitant on what to say_. What was she talking about? Eatable panties?_ _Why the hell would anyone want to __**eat**__panties?__!_ Rubbing the back of his neck, he asked apprehensively "Is this a pregnancy thing?"

Usagi growled her fist to her sides, her tears still falling "I just saw your _girlfriend_ at Takashimaya!"

"Girlfriend?" Mamoru asked confused before Beniha's image flashed before his eyes "Beniha is **not** my girlfriend Usagi"

"Sure she isn't! Is that why she was placing body oils and eatable panties on your credit card?"

Mamoru's eyes widened "Wait, What?" Usagi watched as Mamoru pulled his cell phone out "Kitomi-san, its Mamoru…call my bank now and cancel my credit card! Yes, apparently she's using my credit card! I don't know how she got it! Alright thank you, bye" Mamoru ran his hands over his face in frustration "this woman is a complete and utter _nightmare!"_

Usagi's tears stopped as she watched Mamoru "you didn't know?" she asked obviously surprised

"Of course I didn't know! This woman has been nothing but a pain in my ass since day one!" he yelled causing Usagi to take a step back "Damn it, Usagi…Usagi I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…it's just" he groaned as he slumped down onto a bench, his face in his hands.

Usagi stood, her eyes watching him for a moment before she slowly took the seat next to him, her right hand rubbing her belly calming the baby that kicked her repeatedly.

"Everything so messed up" came his muffled voice, taking a breath; he removed his hands from his face, his eyes watching the lake before them. "It was one drunken night…the funny thing about that night…I don't remember drinking anything but Dr. Pepper" he laughed sarcastically, Usagi frowning "I remember going to the bar to relax, to sit, and relax. Since I had to work an early morning shift the next day I asked the bartender for my favorite soda" he shook his head "god I know this will sounds crazy, but I really think I was drugged"

"What?"

Mamoru shrugged "it's the only explanation that makes sense; it could have been by the bartender"

"Or Beniha" Usagi grumbled her hands on her lap "this sounds like something _beryl_ would do"

"I thought that too…" Mamoru mumbled "I never wanted things to end up the way they have Usagi, I-"

Usagi turned to Mamoru cutting him off "How could you not tell me? How could you choose her over me?"

Mamoru stared at his princess surprised by the question. She sounded calm, her blue eyes confused. Ranking his hand though his ebony locks the reincarnated prince of Earth let out a heavy a sigh "I truly didn't mean to _choose_ Beniha over you …honestly at the time I was so caught off guard with the news that 'she's pregnant' that I wasn't thinking clearly."

Usagi nodded "well at least your story checks out, that's what Kitomi-san said"

"You spoke with Kitomi-san?"

The blond nodded once more "I ran into her this afternoon" Usagi laughed as she continued "She's really upset with you, apparently you kept your promise" Mamoru was confused and Usagi saw it, with a smile she added "thank you for not telling anyone about her" she whispered his eyes going to her stomach. "Don't worry about Kitomi-san I told her it was my fault you didn't tell her…After all, I was the one who told you to keep my pregnancy a secret. She understood, she said I had every right to be fearful of Beniha" Usagi shook her head "I'm not scared of her…I just _hate_ her…which is weird because I've never hated anyone before…but I generally _hated_ her. Then one night *puff* it was like something washed over me, cleansing me of this feeling." She smiled "I started not to care" she shrugged as she rubbed her stomach "Anger and resentment doesn't help situations, it only makes it easier for evil to consume you…and I don't want to be consumed" she laughed "unless it's by a giant peach…I could be easily eaten by a large juicy giant peach"

Mamoru laughed "Peach? Is that what you're craving for?"

Usagi moaned as she rolled her head back, licking her lips "God yes" she laughed looking back at Mamoru "I can't get enough of them, I wanted them so bad that Rei-chan actually drove out to Yaita, just to buy me a barrel of fresh peaches"

Laughter left his lips as he turned to her and smiled "That reminds me of a story"

Usagi's eyes lit up "really? What's it about?"

Mamoru smiled "it's about Momotaro, one of Japan's most noble and semi-historical heroes, was born from within an enormous peach floating down a stream. Momotaro or "Peach Boy" went on to fight evil oni and face many adventures."

"Sounds exciting" she said interested in the story "you should tell it to Chibi-usa one night, I'm sure she'll love it"

Mamoru nodded as he watched Usagi rub her stomach "are you okay?" he asked worriedly

"Yea, this is the first time she's moved so much" she winced "that was right in my rib cage; did Chibi-usa ever mention playing soccer? Because I think we might have a little soccer star on our hands"

Mamoru stared at the protruding belly with want and anticipation, Usagi saw this and quickly grabbed his hand placing it on her stomach the intense kicking stopping immediately replaced with small bumps "Thank god" Usagi moaned, "I thought she was going to kick right through me!"

Mamoru said nothing he just smiled, a tearful smile, as he felt his daughter's movements "Amazing" he whispered looking up into Usagi's loving eyes "thank you"

Usagi smiled "any time" she watched as he stared at his hand "D-Do you do this with Beniha?"

Mamoru shrugged "Sometimes" his eyes focused on his hand "I'm guessing Kitomi told you that I kicked her out?" Usagi nodded "every now and then, she kinda just shows up at my door most the time for no reason at all, others to have me feel the baby" he smiled as Chibi-usa bumped his hand once more "it's the only time I can stand to be around her…beside the hospital visits."

**Arms crossed** **and eyes blazing**, Beniha stood a few feet away; she had arrived just in time to see the two sitting alone. Mamoru rubbing his hands over _her_ protruding belly, his eyes filled with love and devotion. "This isn't happening!" she hissed tears obstruct her view "he's supposed to want me! Why is it **always** _her_?"

Shaking her head, Beniha made her way over to the couple, who were now laughing, "Well isn't this just sweet!" she spat

Mamoru quickly got to his feet, pulling Usagi behind him protectively "What do you want Beniha? And what the hell were you doing trying to use my credit cards?"

"You have no right to question me, not while you're here with-with this _**bitch**_!" Usagi stood silently watching, staring at Beniha, her emotions calm and collective. Turning her gaze back to Mamoru Beniha pointed to Usagi's belly "Oh and by the way Mamoru, real nice knocking up two women at once!" she laughed sarcastically "you'll definitely win father of the year for sure!"

"This isn't the time or the place, Beniha!" Mamoru hissed as a few people stood listening to their conversation

The redhead cackled, causing Usagi to wince…reminding the blond of Esmeraude, from the dark moon family. "What's the matter Mamoru? Don't want all of Tokyo knowing that you're nothing but a lying cheating man _whore_?"

"That's enough Beniha!" Mamoru roared his fist to his sides.

"How could you do this to our child Mamoru? How could you leave your family behind for some…some two bit tramp?" the people behind the redhead scuffed in repulsion. "Did our relationship mean nothing to you?"

"For the last time Beniha, _**We**_ were _never_ in a _**relationship**__!_"

"Is that why you kicked me out last month? So that you could move in your new little _toy_?"

Tired and not wanting to be a part of the impending fight, Usagi stood beside Mamoru "_Beniha_, I don't know what you're thought process is, and honestly I really don't care. As for Mamoru-san and I, I can promise you that _we_ are nothing more than two people trying to work out a suitable relationship for our child nothing more. However if you really want to go down this road of who ruined what relationship, allow me to correct you on some of your facts-as **all** of Tokyo knows, _I_ was engaged to Mamoru, _I_ was the one he promised to share his life with-_not you _ -there for leaving you to be the home wrecking slut-_not me_. Now it's getting late and I need to return home, so excuse me" As Usagi walked passed Beniha, her arm was pulled back roughly, and causing the blond to stop "Let me go Beniha" she hissed as she tried to yank her arm, from the reincarnated dark Queens grasp.

"That's enough Beniha, let her go!" Mamoru growled dangerously, but the redhead would not release her.

"You left him; you made the choice to leave him without hearing his side of the story. You only knew what you overheard! I have been there picking up the pieces, what gives you the right to just walk right back into his life making him cast me aside like a piece of garbage? What makes you so god damn special? Is it because you're a princess?" she raised and eyebrow as Usagi gasped, purple dust blowing around them "Surprised? You didn't think I'd remembered did you?" Beniha laughed as she dug her nails into Usagi's flesh, drawing blood

"Usako!" Mamoru yelled he made a move toward the two women, only to be stopped by an invisible force field.

Hissing in pain, Usagi glared darkly at the woman, whose face was only inches away from hers. The people on the street leaving-gone. Banging on what seemed like thin air; Mamoru continued to scream his beloved's name.

Tightening her grip, Beryl's once emerald eyes flashed a terrifying red. "I remember everything, I remember how you took him from me back then, and I remember how you made him love you and turn his back on me and his kingdom! It won't happen again Serenity, this will end and it will end with me as the victor, you won't beat me this time around, I promise you that!" throwing Usagi down to the ground, Beniha turned and walked away as Mamoru ran to Usagi's side, darkness taking over her vision.

Beniha knows….she knows everything…


	8. Chapter 8

Mamoru stood silently staring into the lightly pink painted room. His eyes moving from the white wooden crib, lined with light pink and brown blankets. Walking over he smiled as his fingers grazed over a stuffed gray cat, looking remarkably like the small gray kitten, Diana.

"She's alright" Turning around he stared at Rei, who looked just as relieved as he did. "Ami scanned every inch of her four times just to be sure"

"And the cuts on her arm?"

"Healed. It seems the silver crystal is working overtime"

Mamoru nodded as he turned back to the Crib "to think I used to hate the silver crystal"

"You and me both" Rei laughed standing beside him "What now?"

Mamoru ran his hands though his hair "I have no idea" he sighed shaking his head as he lifted the stuff cat from is resting place. "I won't let anything happen to them…I'll protect Usagi and chibiusa with everything I have, even my life" he whispered turning his eyes to the understanding senshi of mars.

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Rei heave a sigh "I don't think she could handle losing you…again"

**U****sagi **slapped her brunette friends hand away, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, since Ami finished with her scans "I'm find Mako-chan! Gezz, relax will ya! Why don't you go and bake something"

"I can't help it Usagi-chan, when it comes to beryl, how can I not be this way?"

Usagi concurred; her Amazon friend had a point. "Besides we have a right to fond over our little mommy to be" Minako smiled as she rubbed Usagi's stomach affectionately "I can't wait for her to come out!"

"You and me both" Usagi mumbled as Chibiusa began to kick and move about.

"Usagi-chan, do you mind if I ask you something?"

Usagi beamed at her bluenette friend "of course Ami-chan, ask away"

Ami seemed to fidget for a moment before opening her mouth "Are you and Mamoru-san back together?" It seemed that all eyes were on her as she stared at her blue haired friend.

"No, Ami-san we're not" the group turned to find Mamoru standing beside Rei, "I understand we can't just resume our lives as if nothing has happened." Mamoru smiled sadly, as he locked eyes with his blond princess.

Scuffing in annoying, the senshi of Jupiter crossed her arms over her well-developed chest. "Don't you know it's rude to ease drop Chiba-san?"

"Mako-chan!" Usagi hissed slapping her friend on the arm "need I remind you that if it wasn't for _Chiba-san,_ I wouldn't be here with you right now!" She turned her gaze to Ami "and to answer your question Ami-chan, Mamoru-san is right, we aren't together…you can say we're working out our differences."

Rei watched as Mamoru, Usagi smiled toward each other, "And on that note I believe it is time that we leave the two royals _**alone**_ to work out some of those differences"

Ami nodded leaving the room quickly as Minako and Makoto tried to argue, only to have Rei shove them out of the room with a ball of fire in hand.

A soft giggle left Usagi's lips as she leaned into the couch. "I love them dearly, but if it wasn't for Rei I don't know what I would do with the two of them!"

"It's nice to see Rei and you getting along so well Usagi-san. I always knew there was a special bond between the two of you"

Usagi nodded as she smiled down at her protruding belly, "I don't know what I would have done without her…" The two were quiet for a moment before Usagi softly said "She knows her past life you know…" at Mamoru's confused stare she added "Beniha…she knows everything"

"I heard" Mamoru whispered, "I never wanted any of this"

"Neither of us did"

"I'll protect you" He said determinedly "you and Chibi-usa, I'll protect you with my life. I will not let her hurt you again"

Usagi smiled shaking her head "Mamoru, this isn't a battle…you need to remember that she is pregnant with _your_ child as well. The child she's carrying has as much right to be here as chibiusa does…" she nudged him softly, "you have to remember that an innocent life is mixed up in this madness"

"This is so hard" he mumbled "I love you, with all my heart Usagi…and chibiusa" he placed his hands on her stomach "god, I've waited for this day my whole life," he took a breath, "Everyday growing up in the orphanage I dreamt of the day I would have a family of my own…now not only will I have the daughter I've been longing for, but the son I've always wanted"

Usagi stared wide-eyed "She's having a boy?" Mamoru nodded "Mamoru that's fantastic" Usagi said excitedly "You're going to have a little boy, a little you!"

Mamoru frowned "I know, that's why this is so hard"

"You have to stop over thinking this Mamoru and just live in the moments" she placed her hand over his "We're having a baby, a beautiful spoiled little girl! This should be the happiest time of our lives. It's going to be hard, but we're super heroes!" Mamoru laughed kissing her hand "if we can't handle this, than we don't deserve these powers"

Nodding the earth prince leaned back in his chair "Your right. We just need to live each day as it comes"

Usagi laughed, "I bet he'll have your dark thick head of hair" at the mention of his messy hair, Mamoru blew a piece of said lock from his eyes "or" she laughed harder "is it possible for him to end up with that fabulous lavender do you sport so nicely in the future?"

Mamoru paled "oh sweet mother earth, I forgot all about that"

"Well think of the bright side" Usagi smiled, laughing as she spoke "you'll never lose him."

"Are you sure it's safe to leave her alone with _him_?" Makoto inquired as her arms crossed over her chest, her jade eyes tapering "Who knows what he'll do to her!"

"Lord Mako-chan!" Rei moaned throwing her hands in the air "He cheated, it's not like he physically abused her!" "Besides, do you hear her? This is the first time she'd laughed, truly laughed since this whole mess started"

"Rei-chans right guys, if Usagi-chan can put aside her resentment, than we should as well"

"Please Ami-chan" Minako rolled her eyes in irritation "He broke her heart! He might as well abuse her!"

"You only think that because of your connection to love!" Rei hissed

Minako glared at her raven haired friend "Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone, Rei"

The room went quiet for a moment "Minako-chan…isn't that the theme song from 'Titanic'?" the mercurian Senshi asked staring at her blond friend confusingly

Rei couldn't help but laugh "Some love goddess, hey, should I remind you that Jack dies at the end?"

"Shut up Rei-chan!" Minako shouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Rei walked over to her blond friend hugging her "oh come on Minako-chan I was only kidding." Turning to her friends uninterrupted she added "in all seriousness guys, whatever she chooses to do, whether it is with Mamoru-san or not, we will continue to give her the support she needs" her violet eyes staring pointedly into a pair of narrow greens. "No matter _how_ we feel about him"

With a roll of her eyes, Makoto threw her hands up in defeat "Fine!" standing up and walking toward the kitchen she added "but if he fucks up a third time, I get to do what I want, Senshi powers included!"

_Haha, well theres chapter eight. Sorry it took so long, I moved from a different state. My husband is in Afghanistan and my son started school at a private school which is new to the two of us lol. Besides that My husband is a computer engineer so all the computers are hook up in his special way, so it has taken me FOREVER to program them correctly. But I hope you enjoyed. _


	9. Chapter 9

Sitting behind her large glass desk, Kitomi tugged on the edges of her long sapphire locks. Her face distorted in dissatisfaction. Mamoru had come to her earlier that morning requesting her legal services.

"Let me get this straight, this _Beniha_ woman, isn't just some crazy chick who possibly drugged you but is-in fact- a reincarnated dark queen, _who_ not only killed your past self, but also attacked and turned you into some kind of darth Vader reject, which ended your existence?", she raised an eye brow. "And now she's back wanting to 'claim' you?"

"Pretty much"

"This is exactly why I charge you such a high retainer!" She moaned rubbing her face with her hands "Why must your life be so complicated?"

Mamoru could not help but laugh. "So is there a way to do it?"

Her intense eyes meet his, a look of stun on her face "Sure Mamoru!" a smile came to her lips as she leaned back in her chair "I'll just file these papers for perpetual custody of the unborn child, and when the judge asks 'on what grounds?', I'll stand and say."

Standing, she placed her hands in front of her. "Well your honor, this woman is a reincarnated psychopath that terrorized my client and ended his existence during ancient times, resulting in the destruction of not just his kingdom here on earth, but also a kingdom which inhabited the moon." she said sarcastically placing her hands on her desk leaning toward Mamoru "do you have _any_ idea how _ridicules_ this sounds?"

"You don't believe me?" Mamoru asked his features bewildered. "You know who I am; you know my past and my future"

Kitomi sighed taking a seat in her chair "it's not that I _don't_ believe you Mamoru, I do-trust me, it's just…I can't walk into a court room recounting a story which sounds like it came from some warped Tim Burton film!" she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I need something substantial, no matter how genuine the account may be, it will come off as nothing but fiction to those outside this room" Kitomi stared at her friend, a look of regret in her eyes. "I want to help you Mamoru but, unless you're willing to share your identity with the world…I'll need something concrete…there's nothing I can do."

"She injured Usako last night" Mamoru whispered his hands in his lap

Kitomi sat up her eyes wide with concern "what?"Mamoru nodded explaining what happened the night before "Why didn't you say this from the beginning? The whole reincarnated dark queen bent of marring the future king of earth would have me thrown into a mental institution, but this…this could work! We can defiantly use this to our favor!" she smiled reaching out her hands "Give me the police report" Mamoru just started at her, Kitomi frowned "you did get a police report, didn't you?" Mamoru shook his head "picture? Did you at less take pictures? How about a witness, someone besides yourself"

"There was no point, the crystal healed her cuts, as for a witness they ran away not bothering to stick around and help." he answered solemnly.

Kitomi fell back into her chair dumbfounded. "Then there's nothing I can do" she said dejectedly "Regardless that she calls you 24/7; she's pregnant with your child. You should have called the cops; you should have done a report, the girls are no good, since they didn't see the attacks happen. As for you…You'll be seen as someone who wants her out of the way." Running her hands through her hair once more she slammed her fist on her desk "Damn it Mamoru there is only so much I can do legally!"

"She's evil!" he protested

"No matter how true that maybe Mamoru I can't walk into a court room discrediting a woman, a _pregnant_ woman at that! I need proof, evidence!"

Mamoru was silent for a moment before letting out a breath as he stood to leave "okay. Thank you for trying"

"Mamoru" before Mamoru could open Kitomi door, he turned to her "Look, I don't know much about crystals or powerful reincarnated Queens…regardless of my lack of knowledge just promise me you'll be careful…whatever is happening, I honestly don't think the law is going to be able to help you. If this woman is as bad as you say she is than, this might be a job for the Senshi not the justice system"

Mamoru frowned as he embraced the woman who was like a sister to him "I was afraid you'd say that"

**The inner ****Senshi**** sat around the small fire** outside Rei's temple, each one staring at the other, concern encasing each of their thoughts. "So there's nothing she can do?" Minako whispered as she pushed a thin stick into the blazing fire.

Rei nodded her eyes watching as the fire danced up into the air, "Mamoru-san said that Kitomi-san can't do anything, unless we have evidence."

"Than this is a Senshi matter" Makoto clarified

"That's what she said"

Ami took a breath, laying her book to her side "than how shall we proceed?"

"I've already spoken to Mamoru-san; we'll each take turns standing guard...Even if Mamoru-san is with Usagi-chan one of us needs to be with them. Beryl could turn him once, I don't want to take a chance that she could do it again"

Makoto let a chuckle leave her lips "I'm sure Mamoru-san didn't take that little reminder well"

Rei shook her head "no, he didn't, but I honestly don't care if I offend him, the most important part of all this is to keep Usagi-chan and Chibiusa-chan safe, his pride is the less of my concern"

The monitor flickered, as a black and gray picture materialized. Holding her hand closely, Mamoru stared in awe as his heart began to beat rapidly. "See her head?"

Mamoru nodded; there was his baby…his baby girl. His heart swelled with a love that he never knew was feasible. It was different from the love he felt for Usagi, this was a love that was so unexplainable that it was almost unreal. "She's perfect" he whispered as Usagi squeezed his hand.

"I'll give you two a moment" Dr. Mizuno smiled, pleased to see the two together and happy.

"Mamo-chan" Mamoru turned his head to his precious princess a surprised look on his face. It had been so long since his pet name left her lips. Tears appeared in his eyes as he nodded encouraging her to continue, "I don't want to be apart from you anymore," she said shaking her head

"Usagi"

"Usako" she corrected "please?"

No words were needed as he leaned in capturing her lips in a much needed and greatly wanted loving kiss "I love you, Usako"

Usagi smiled, tears falling from her eyes "I love you too"

Walking out into the waiting room, Rei stood smiling happily as she watched her two friends walking toward her holding hands "I take it things went well?" she asked teasingly. Usagi blushed as Mamoru smile smugly "Well, I'll just warn you now Mamoru-san. Mess this up again and Mako-chan has permission to come after you…Senshi powers and all"

Mamoru pulled Usagi close to him and smiled, unfazed by the threat. "Never gonna happen," he said kissing Usagi's forehead.

"Isn't this just sweet" the three turned, a frown on Rei and Mamoru's faces. Beniha crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Usagi. "It must be nice to have him all to yourself"

"I told you I would join you for your appointment, Beniha" Mamoru frowned as he stared at her sternly "if I recall correctly, you told me that if I came with Usako than I did not need to bother going with you?"

Beniha only glared, her emerald eyes staring with hatred at Usagi's calm face "I see you made your choice" she hissed

"_Hitaru Beniha" _the nurse called from behind.

"You made him choose?" Rei asked shocked "That's ridicules _beryl_; Usagi-chan is pregnant with his child as well! You can't expect him to pick one child over the other!"

"No one was talking to you, _Pyro"_

"_Hitaru Beniha!" _the nurse called once more

"It doesn't matter though" Smirking Beniha walked passed Usagi, stopping to whisper in her ear "enjoy these moments while you can, Serenity" with that, she walked into the brightly lit hallway the large wooden doors closing behind her.

_**3:30am….**_

_**T**__he stench of cigarettes and whisky hit his noise causing his features to crunch up in detests. Seeing a bar stool open between two customers, Mamoru quickly took it. _

"_What'll you have?" the dark haired gothic bartender asked as he pushed a shot to the man sitting next to him. His olive eyes smiling as he noticed who it was he was speaking too "Dr. Chiba, it's good to see you. You want your usual?"_

_Shaking his head Mamoru smiled "Not tonight Lee, just a Dr. Pepper please."_

_The bartender raised an eyebrow "just Dr. Pepper?"_

_Mamoru smiled "Just Dr. Pepper thanks" _

"_Alright" the dark haired man quickly poured Mamoru's soda placing it in front of him _

"_You know the convince store across the street carries sodas" Mamoru turned his head to the voice coming from his right. He could tell she was an attractive woman, though he could not make out her hair color or pale skin due to the poorly lit tavern. _

_Mamoru laughed, "Yea, well I like the atmosphere" _

"_Really?" the woman asked with interest, as she sipped on her wine "Do you mind having a little conversation with a lonely lady?" _

_Mamoru turned his head, looking around the bar, as if searching for the answer. When he turned back, he slowly nodded "I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem" he shrugged as she handed him his Dr. Pepper, a wet spoon sitting beside the women's sender fingers. "Just so you know I have a fiancé," he said seriously after he downed his drink. _

_His vision becoming hazy as she licked her lips "trust me, that is not a problem" she smiled wickedly as she waved for the bartender to refill his glass. _

Breathing heavy, Mamoru sat up in his bed, sweat dripping from his forehead as he ran his shaky fingers though his untidy tresses. "I was drugged" he growled his fist gripping his sheets "She _drugged_ me"


	10. Chapter 10

Beniha flipped though her magazine with excitement, her eyes dancing across the many white silk gowns. Imagining the day, she would walk down the aisle, Mamoru by her side. Placing her hand on her belly she whispered "don't worry little one, we'll get your daddy to come around…even if it means getting rid an optical or two" she smiled as a hard knock came to her door. Looking up she turned to the door questionably.

"Who could that be?" she whispered grabbing a baseball bat from the closet near the door. "Who is it?" she asked worriedly, after all it was 3:45 in the morning.

"It's Mamoru, open up!"

Even though he sounded irritated, Beniha smiled eagerly "maybe he came to his sense!" she whispered down at her belly. Opening the door her smile faded, as Mamoru pushed her aside closing her door in the process. "Mamoru-"

"You drugged me!" he hissed

"Excuse me?" she whispered her eyes wide with panic

"You drugged me Beniha! I remember that night, I remember turning away for a moment, and when I turned back around there was a wet spoon sitting beside your hands!" she remained quiet as he paced, his anger emanating off him "You told me that I was pounding shots back like a pro!"

"You were," she said nervously

"You're a liar!" he screamed causing her to jump back "I had nothing but a soda!" Panic started to take over her senses, as she rubbed her stomach anxiously. "You have nothing to say?"

"Mamoru…I love-"

Mamoru laughed, "You love me? You **love** me?" he walked closer to her "If you loved me than you wouldn't have drugged me!"

"I just knew you wouldn't look at me any other way!" she tired as he walked passed "Mamoru please!"

"No!" he yelled as a few bangs came from the living room wall that connected to another apartment. Taking a breath Mamoru narrowed his eyes "How long will it take for you to open your eyes and finally realize that I can't and will never love you? I love Usako, she is the only one for me, and nothing you can say or do will ever change that"

"Why?" Beniha cried as she pulled his arm, keeping his hand from reaching her doorknob "Why does it always have to be her? Why can't you see that she's not good for you?"

"No _Beryl_ **you're** not good for me" opening the front door and keeping his back to her he added, "The only communication I want from you is about _my_ son, other than that…leave me the hell alone"

**0o0o0o0**

"**So you were **right," Usagi said holding his hand tightly in hers. "She really did drug you"

Mamoru nodded "So now what?" Makoto asked as she looked to the others "Do we take her down? You said yourself that we can't legally do anything…there isn't proof that she drugged you"

"No" Usagi said strongly

"But Usagi-"

"No buts Minako-chan, Beryl isn't to be harmed understand?" the girls looked to one another as Rei walked into the room a tray of tea in her hands "Guy, have you forgotten there's an innocent child mixed up in all of this?"

"Have you forgotten what this witch did to you, to us not once but _twice_?" Makoto argued, "Now you want us to just sit back and let her try again?"

"She's pregnant Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled standing, as did the Senshi of Jupiter.

"I understand that but still Usagi, this woman is after you…She has power, Mamoru-san said so his self! He couldn't get to you because of some kinda invisible force field!"

"Mako-chan is right Usagi-chan! What do we do if she attacks you again and we can't get to you? Are you saying you're willing to put not only your life but the life of chibiusa on the line?"

Usagi's tears streamed down her face as her hand went to her belly. Usagi winced as Chibiusa kicked her side hard.

Seeing her friend in pain Rei stood "Stop it now!" she yelled glaring at the two Senshi "What is wrong with the two of you? We are not animals! We don't just go around killing pregnant woman just because they are a threat!" Minako and Makoto sat down staring at their hands angrily "I recognize that you're anxious, nervous, and irritated but going after beryl will not solve anything it will only make us just as terrible as her."

With a sigh, Ami looked up from her computer "than what is the plan? We clearly cannot sit around waiting on her to make her next move"

Rei shrugged her shoulders taking a seat beside Usagi, as the blond sat in the middle of her two raven haired companions "We continue to protect Usagi-chan and chibiusa, but" her eyes went to Usagi's watery blues "if beryl makes a move against you…than we'll be making a move of our own"

"but-"

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I won't let her harm you"

Usagi sighed but nodded as Mamoru grabbed her hands in support. "Yes, now we're talking!" Makoto smiled cracking her knuckles.

**Following night…**

Beryl paced the floors of her apartment, her eyes red from fury and lack of sleep. Nothing was turning out the way she intended, nothing was happening the way it was supposed to… Earlier that morning she had tried to talk to him, banging repeatedly on his door, he never answered. No matter what she did he wouldn't speak to her.

"Why don't you calm down Beniha" groaning in irritation she sat beside the man that occupied her black leather armchair. His shadowy burgundy locks petite and bristly "I really wish you would stop with this obsession. It's obvious he wants nothing to do with you, just like the two times before"

Crossing her slender arms over her well-developed chest, Beryl blew a piece of her red hair from her face "honestly Jade, why are you here? I don't need your lectures!"

The man named Jade shrugged, his jade eyes staring at his red-headed companion "What are brothers for?" he grinned "besides, after hearing you were pregnant I couldn't very well stay away" he raised an eye brow "which brings me to my next question…how exactly did you get Mamoru-sama into_ your _bed?"

Her eyes looked to her hands as she whispered "I…I drugged him"

_Flash back_

_Beniha watched as Mamoru turned his head looking around the dark bar; quickly the redhead poured a packet of white power into Mamoru's Soda, stirring it with the spoon from her own drink. As Mamoru turned to face her, she quickly placed the spoon down picking his drink up and handing it to him. _

_End flashback_

Jade eyes widened as Jade stared at his little sister in pure astonishment "You're lying?" he murmured, Beryl just shook her head "What the hell Beniha?" he yelled standing up his fist to his sides "I told you to leave him alone!"

"I didn't know what else to do jade! By the time I made it to Tokyo and finally found him, Serenity had already sunken her claws into him_! _I couldn't just let him be with _her_!"

"So you drugged him? Jesus Beniha, that's real sick," he ran his hand though his hair shaking his head in disapproval "and you wonder why I kept Kiko away from you these past two years."

Tears appeared in beryl's emerald eyes, "I would never hurt my own niece Jade, and it hurts that you would think I would!"

The red-headed male only laughed "Sure the old you wouldn't, but this new person I have no clue what you'd do to her!" he shook his head crossing his arms over his chest "ever since your memories of the past came back, you've been obsessed with Mamoru-sama! I was hoping that you would regret the actions that you took, regret the hurt and heart ache that you let loose." He bent over picking up his duffle bag "but instead you're the same…" he rubbed his face with his hands "God! I wish we never had out memories returned to us!"

"I'm _not_ beryl! Beryl was weak, easily corrupted by Metallia …" she defended standing in front of her brother her eyes narrowed "I'm nothing like the monster Metallia made me into!"

A sad smile appeared on Jade's lips as he brought his hand up to touch his sisters cheek gently "but you are…" he whispered "You don't see it B…Metallia may be died, but she still controls you…"

"What do you want from me Jade? I just don't understand what I could do to get you to understand, to see that I'm not a monster" she whispered tears flowing down her cheeks

"What I want…" he whispered kissing her forehead before stepping away from her "is my sister back…Beniha not beryl…" he walked to the front door as she stood tears declining down her pale skin "and as far as I can see…you're not the sister I love"

As the door clicked shut, Beniha was left alone in the dark.

**please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Smiling at the shinning sun, Usagi could not help but twirl as she walked along the sidewalk. Coming to a stop, she smiled as the one person she treasured more than herself waved to her. "Usako" he laughed as the blond odango teen wrapped her arms around his mid section, rubbing her sun kissed face into his white button down shirt. "You seem to be in a good mood today" nodding Usagi pulled away grabbing hold of Mamoru's arm. "I am," she said excitedly. "As of today I am no longer a high school student"

"You finished your online classes?" again she nodded as Mamoru pulled her into his arms. "I am so proud of you Usako!" pulling away he turned to an ice cream vender. "I believe it's time we celebrate" she only smiled her approval no words left her mouth. Walking up to the vender hand in hand, Beniha frowned as she watched the happy couple exchange their currency for a sugary confection.

Placing her cell phone to her ear, she waited for Mamoru to pick up. To her horror and dismay, Mamoru looked to his phone, shook his head, and turned it off as Usagi stood on her tiptoes kissing his cheek.

It was that following night that Beniha hid behind a large oak tree, watching as Mamoru fell to one knee, a black velvet box in his open hand. "Don't do it" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she watched Usagi jump for joy wrapping her arms around his neck. "Bitch" the red headed woman hissed as her fingers encircled a tree branch breaking it in half. It was at that moment that her walls came crashing down…

**Empty coffee cups lined her floor accompanied by many balls of crumbled paper. **The once neat glass desk piled high with a cluster of folders and papers, a humbled heap of midnight blue locks cascading over the many files. "I hate you Chiba Mamoru" came a muffled tired voice

"Not finding what you need?"

The mass of blue parted and as a tired Kitomi stared up at the man before her "ha-ha laugh it up jack ass"

"Whoa there, someone needs to get some sleep" the man laughed

She rubbed her face "I am exhausted. No matter what I look through, there's just doesn't seem to be anything that can pin this bitch!"

Lifting a dark brown folder, the man smiled "I think I might have something" her eyes stared at the man before her "at a price" he said with a smirk

Rolling her eyes she crossed her arms over her chest "what is it?"

"Have Dinner with me"

**Mamoru ran as fast** **as he could up the stairs and down** the large hallway, he was busy at the hospital when he received her call. As he reached her door, he hesitated for a moment, before entering. "Good god Kitomi, It looks like shit in here"

"that's what happens when you're up for three days straight working your ass off for your best friend" Blinking Mamoru shook his head, as Kitomi's tired eyes stared at him excitedly

"Three day? Kitomi I never wanted –"

"Yea, yea, yea, whatever" she laughed "it doesn't matter, I'm planning on charging you triple anyway"

Mamoru could only chuckle as he raised a perfectly arched eye brow at the bluenette beauty "Triple?" he shook his head "What happened to me being your _best friend_"

"Your friendship will not pay for my well deserved overly priced condo nor will it stock my closet with Maruyama Keita fashions."

Taking his seat he laughed "Well then when you put it that way…" his eyes widening as she knocked off the many papers and files that in havened her desk. "What are you doing?"

"Those are no longer important!" the excitement in her voice was clear "this baby is all we need"

Mamoru looked at the brown folder that was held in her slender fingers "What is it?" he asked

"Well it turns out our little _Beniha_ has a brother"

"I thought she was an only child?"

The bluenette shook her head "Nope, turns out she had a kid brother named Jadeite" she smirked as she placed the file into his hands "oh and the plot thickens, not only does she have this brother, her and Jadeite were adopted, there is no files of their life or that they even existed prior to their adoption."

"Yes there is" Mamoru growled as his fist formed in his lap.

"What? Do you know something?"

Mamoru nodded a grim look taking over his features. "unfortunately yes"

**Tears ran down her cheeks as she sat in the middle of his living room, her hands trembling **in anger as she flipped though the stacks of pictures. None of this was fair, what made her so special?

Staring into the eyes of her blonde haired blue eyed nemesis, Beryl ripped the photo of Usagi in half crying out in anger as she began to tar through more of Mamoru's memories. "I hate you!" she yelled tinny drop lets of blood hitting the ripped pictures "you take EVERYTHING from me!" she screamed throwing her facing into her hands crying hysterically as her body rocked back and forth.

Looking up she turned to his entertainment unit, ripping open the door when her blood shot eyes caught sight of the hated moon princess. Grabbing the silver framed picture, the red headed Queen of darkness glared, throwing the frame to the ground, smiling as it shattered. Turning back to the unit, she catches a few DVD's. Pulling out the thin cases she screamed in annoyance opening the cover violently and placing the shiny disk into the media player.

Within moments Beryl watched as Mamoru's joyful face appeared

"_Put that away" _he said waving his hands in the air trying to hide from the device. Laughing he folded his arms over his chest _"Minako" _he warned playfully

"_Awe, come on Mamoru-san!" _Minako's high pitched voice whined. Rolling his eyes Mamoru conceded "_Great! So Mamoru-san now that you're alive and well, are we in for something exciting?" _

Mamoru smiled reaching into his pocket_ "I don't know Minako, would you count me proposing to Usako exciting?" _a high pitched scream was heard as Minako's hands reached out in front of the camera grabbing the black box from his hands_ "I take it you approve?" _

"_OH MY GOD!" _she yelled the focus of the camera moving in and out as she moved about.

"_Just do me a favor Minako, when Usako shows up please…keep the Camera steady? I want to ensure this moment is recorded" _The camera nodded up and down as Mamoru smiled_ "thank you" _he laughed.

The camera quickly left Mamoru as he turned to talk to Motoki. After a few out of focus moments, Rei, Makoto and Ami were all standing in front of the machine._ "Great, Minako has her camera" _Rei grumbled as she rolled her eyes

"_Rei be nice, it's good she found a hobby besides chasing those of the opposite sex" _Ami added

"_Speaking of boys, you look super excited Minako…Meet someone we should know about?" _

"_Mamoru-san is proposing to Usagi-chan today!" _she screamed,Rei slapped her forehead, as Ami shook her head, while Makoto folded her arms over her chest rolling her eyes_. "What? Didn't you guys hear what I said? Mamoru-san is proposing to Usagi-chan! At this very party!" _she repeated a loud crashing sound was heard as the camera turned_ "oh…" _Minako was heard saying as the camera focused on a shocked Usagi.

"_I told that moron not to tell her!" _Rei hissed glaring at a wide eyed Mamoru.

The camera turned from a shocked Usagi to a wide eyed Mamoru_ "Did I ruin the surprise?" Minako was heard asking _

"_Is it true?"_The camera turned to Usagi whose eyes were glazed over with tears as she stared at Mamoru, who walked up to her

"_Yes" _he smiled taking her hands and dropping on to one knee._ "Usako, I was planning on doing this a little later" _he laughed turning to Minako than back to Usagi_ "But I suppose now will do. All my life I've been alone. Never having a family or understanding what love was…never believing I could ever have such a thing…I always thought that my destiny in life was to be by yourself…then you came into my life." _Tears ran down Usagi's face as she stared at her lover and best friend_. "I knew the moment your test paper hit my head that you were my life, my love my family. I would be forever grateful and truly blessed if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife" _

Her arms flew around his neck quickly, causing Mamoru to fall to the ground, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as she cried. _"Is this a yes?"_ he asked jokingly.

Pulling away from him, Usagi quickly covered his mouth with hers _"Yes"_ she whispered as she pulled away. A large tearful smile gracing her features _"Yes!"_ she said more excitedly as she watched him place the ring on her finger. "_I love you Mamo-chan"_

"_I love you Usako" _

Beniha glared at the scene before her, listening to those on the video cheer for the two lovers. Grabbing the nearest cup, she threw it as hard as she could watch as it smashed the screen of the large Television set.

"What are you doing?" came a familiar voice from behind her. Turning around Beniha's eye widened as she shook her head repeatedly "it's not what you think!" she cried


	12. Chapter 12

Kitomi stared at Mamoru in shock, "For the love of god, how did I not know any of this?" she shook her head as she took in the information that was given to her. "So not only is your obsessive stalker from thousand years ago-back-but her brother is some psychopathic mad man that use to be your body guard?" nodding Mamoru watched as Kitomi pulled out a large bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing?"

She laughed, "Drinking"

"I can see that, but why? It's the middle of the day!"

Not finding a cup, Kitomi took a swig from the bottle. "Walk a day in my shoes and see if you still don't want a drink" learning her head into her well-manicured fingers she groaned. "Lord and here I thought having a client who turned into a girl when splashed with cold water was bad…" (**Ranma reference for those of you who are confused.)**

"**Not what I think? Beniha, I come back to check on you only to find you in Mamoru-san's apartment destroying his things and braking his television!" **

"She's using him!" the red headed woman cried as she stood up throwing Usagi's photo at him "She's using that crystal of hers to control him!"

Jade shook his head as he stared at his sister in shock "Listen to yourself B! You sound insane!" he yelled looking around the living room "how did you get in here?"

"He leaves a spear key outside above the door frame." She answered simply

"So you just let yourself in?"

"He leaves it there so that if I need anything I can just come in and get it!"

"He told you this?"

She was quiet for a second "He didn't have too!"

"He didn't have too? Beniha, he probably leaves that key incase he loses his! If he really wanted you to get into his home he would have given you a key!"

"You don't understand him like I do!"

"You don't even understand him the way you think you do!"

"I wouldn't have done this if he just listened to me!" she yelled "it's that stupid bitch serenities fault! She _is_ the reason he wants nothing to do with me! I saw them the other night; she's forcing him to marry him!"

"Jesus B do you not hear yourself? Serenities fault? Her name is USAGI! She isn't Serenity in this time! God damn it you sound just like Beryl!"

Beniha glared at her brother her eyes darkening as purple energy swirled around her "I am _nothing_ like beryl!" she hissed sending a hard wind at jade causing him to slam into the couch. Eyes wide, Beniha gasped as she made a move toward her sibling. "Jade, I didn't mean too I swear…It just happens, I don't even know how to control it…you just really-"

"Stay away" he hissed standing unsteadily, his left hand holding the wall for support "just stay away from me" with that said he quickly, but carefully left the apartment.

Beniha stood speechless as tears rolled down her cheeks "Please don't leave me" she cried turning to the destroyed apartment. Her emerald eyes landing on a ripped picture of Usagi "this is your entire fault" she hissed grabbing a large vase from a nearby table, throwing it against the wall. Curiosity took over as the vase smashed into a large photo causing it to fall. Slowly making her way over, she opened the small white door. "A safe?"

**Kitomi smiled as Mamoru opened his door, allowing her to walk in first "I'm telling you** Mamoru, Fujibayashi Kyou was in love with…you" stopped her mouth hung open in shock.

"You say that about everyone we went to school with" Mamoru laughed stopping as he stared at the shocked look on Kitomi's face. Looking up Mamoru gasped "What…what happened?"

"Don't touch anything Mamoru, call the police"

His knees tapped repeatedly as hands rest on his chin. "Okay, so can we _please_ say what we _all_ are thinking?" Makoto groaned as Minako elbowed the brunette in the side. "What? We all know _she_ did it!"

"Makoto!" Minako hissed "Shut up!" Her eyes turning to Mamoru. "He looks as if he's ready to blow" she whispered jumping back in her seat as Mamoru stood making his way to Usagi's sliding glass door and slamming it shut as he stood out on the boucany. "Look what you've done!"

"Guys" Usagi yelled rubbing her stomach "Things are hard enough as they are, let's try not to make them worse" her blue eyes staring poignantly at Makoto.

Mamoru glared at the setting sun, his knocks turning a pale shade as he gripped the railing tightly. The memories of earlier that day, playing in his head.

_The police stood in his apartment, each person with their own task. Sighing in irritation, Mamoru turned to the detective "I couldn't tell you for sure who did this"_

"_What?" Kitomi yelled "You know very well who did this!" _

"_And who are you?"_

"_His lawyer" she answered simply, turning back to Mamoru she smacked him upside the head. "Are you slow or just plain stupid? This has your psychotic baby mama written all over it!"_

"_Are sure you're a lawyer?" the detective asked with raised eyebrow "you sure don't act like any lawyer I know" _

_Ignoring the detective Kitomi turned to leave as Mamoru quickly grabbed her arm "where are you going?"_

"_To question the mother of your son!" she hissed snatching her arm from his grip. _

_Banging on the door, Mamoru stood behind an enraged Kitomi "Open the damn door Beniha we know you're in there!" _

_Slowly opening the door Beniha stared at the two before her "What is it Mamoru? I was taking a nap" whipping her eyes, she gasped "Oh my god! Why are the police in your home?"_

"_Oh please!" Kitomi laughed "Your stupid little tricks won't work on me!" _

"_What is she talking about Mamoru?" Beniha asked as she rubbed her stomach._

_Sighing Mamoru stood behind his friend "What happened in my apartment today Beniha?" _

"_I have no idea Mamoru; I was at the market picking up some fruit" _

"_So you're telling me that you had nothing to do with my home being destroyed?" _

_She looked horrified, "Absolutely not!"_

"_She's lying" Kitomi hissed_

_Shaking her head violently Beniha turned her pleading eyes to Mamoru "I would never do that Mamoru! I swear" she yelled tears coming to her eyes "Besides weren't you the one who stormed into my home the other night demanding that I never speak to you again unless it had to do with our child?" _

"_So what you just decided to listen to him?" Kitomi asked unmoved by the girl's tears. _

_Sighing Mamoru placed his hand on his friends shoulder "Don't Kitomi"_

"_No" she yelled pulling out of his grasps "This woman has done nothing but make your life a living night mare! And I for one will not continue to stand for it. The law be damned!" _

_Feeling a shot of pain Beniha placed her hand over the small of her back. "I swear on the life of our son Mamoru, I did not destroy your place" she winced a staggered breath leaving her lips._

"_Are you alright?" Mamoru asked _

"_Why do you care?" she asked as a shot of pain caused her to grip on to the door frame. _

"_You're carrying my child Beniha of cause I care" _

_She shook her head, "N-No you don't, you c-came over here…y-you came over here to blame me for y-your place being d-destroyed" it was then that a laud scream ripped through her mouth as she buckled over. _

He still didn't know what to believe, she seemed too adamant that she didn't do it. "You should really head back to the hospital" turning around Mamoru stared at the pregnant form of his precious princess. "Regardless of what everyone thinks…Beniha just gave birth to your son. You should be there right now not here" no words left his mouth. Sighing Usagi walked up to her lover, taking his hands into hers "Mamo-chan, I know you're angry"

"Angry? Usako she stalked me, drugged me, broke into my place, and destroyed any memory I had of you!"

"Memories can't be destroyed, what she ripped what she damaged were nothing but materialistic items, things that we can easily replace." Placing her hand on his cheek she smiled as he leaned into her "she can never take your memories from you, they will always be here" placing her other hand onto his chest he smiled "now, get your keys and go visit that adorable little prince-let him see that his daddy is there for him."

Placing his hand on her stomach he frowned "will you be alright?"

Smiling Usagi kissed his lips, "we'll be fine."

"I love you Usako"

"I love you too Mamo-chan"

**Please review, if you see something anything needing to be corrected just let me know please**


	13. Chapter 13

_**this story is coming to and end. :o)**_

**A father meets his son…**

Who could describe the feeling in his heart as he stood against the nursery wall? His arms wrapped protectively, _possessively _around the blue bundle. Inspecting the infant's delicate petite chubby fingers, Mamoru smiled as tears gathering in his eyes. He had all 10 digits and 10 petit toes. Two arms, two legs…shaking his head Mamoru laughed. He knew his son would be normal…he knew it from the many sonograms and doctor visits. However, this…this was different. This was a feeling that was new to him; sure he felt protectiveness before…he felt it whenever he was around his Usako. Yet, this was a new form of distrust…a form that only a father would know. Staring down at the small infant Mamoru kissed his forehead savoring the freshness of his smell. Pulling away he smiles as his baby boy opens his large orbs, revealing a brilliant jade.

"Looks like he's inherited his mother's eyes" a nurse noted as she smiled at the duo as she left the nursery.

Smiling Mamoru turned his attention back to his precious addition. "Let's hope that's all you inherit"

**Walking into his now somewhat clean home**, Mamoru smiled as he saw the familiar group fluffing his pillows and hanging up photos. "You guys didn't have to do all of this" an appreciative smile gracing his lips.

"Don't thank us, thank your _precious_ Usako," the fire Senshi answered as she finished whipping down the coffee table. Nodding Mamoru looked around the room, "Where is she?" he asked worriedly

"She wasn't feeling too well so she's lying down" Minako answered as she hung a photo on the wall. "Last month of the pregnancy is always the toughest….or at less that's what Ami-chan keeps saying"

"What do you mean she wasn't feeling well?" Mamoru asked quickly placing his bag on the floor. "Is she here?" Ami nodded pointing to his bedroom. "Don't wake her if she's sleeping" the blue haired genius warned. "It took us nearly an hour just to get her to lie down." Nodding the young doctor made his way to his bedroom door.

Quietly opening his entrance, Mamoru frowned as he made his way to his bedside, knelling before the slumbering princess. Moving a stray hair from her face, Usagi slowly opened her eyes "Mamo-chan?" a small smile came over her tired features. "How'd it go?"

"Great, how are you feeling? The girls said you weren't feeling well."

Usagi nodded as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I'm just real tired" she answered honestly. "nothing to worry about. Dr. Mizuno said that during the end of my pregnancy I'll start to feel a little more drained and a little achy" sighing Usagi adjusted herself to make her more comfortable. "Enough about me, tell me how it was?"

Smiling Mamoru leaned his frame against the side of the bed "Wonderful, he's just perfect"

"Just like his daddy" Usagi whispered as she ran her hands over her belly. Admiring his lover, Mamoru grabbed her slender hand kissing her delicate fingers-one at a time. "Seeing him was truly amazing, holding him in my arms only made the experience that more real" shaking his head he let out a breath. "To tell you the truth Usako…I was worried"

"About what?" she asked softly as her fingers rubbed against his hands.

"I wasn't sure how I could possibly love someone more than my love for you…I wasn't sure how I could fit anyone else into my heart" Usagi smiled at her prince.

"I'm guessing you're not worried anymore?" he shook his head as tears glimmered in his dark cobalt orbs. "I'm so happy for you Mamo-chan; I can't wait to meet him"

"I can't wait to meet this little one" he whispered kissing her protruding belly causing Usagi to giggle as chibiusa moved around. "I think she likes that idea" Usagi whispered patting her belly gently. "Ano…Mamo-chan" looking up at his angel Usagi continued "I know that this might be a touchy subject but…did you check on Ber-Beniha?"

"Usako" Mamoru sighed as he leaned back onto his hands. "Mamo-chan, I only ask because she just gave birth to your son. I know that you're upset with her, and you have all right to be. I just feel that your anger should be pushed aside for this one moment…" seeing her lover frown, she quickly sat up. "Just please do it for me?"

Groaning Mamoru leaned his head against his bed. "Can't I just send her flowers?"

Usagi shook her head, "it's your decision Mamo-chan, however I really feel you should stop by and at less check to make sure she's alright-after all she did give birth to your son"

Sighing the young prince nodded, "You truly have a heart of gold"

"That's why you love me so much" she said matter-of-factly, yawning she gave her beloved a tired smile "I'm sorry Mamo-chan I would love to sit here and hear all about our new little prince…"

"Say no more Usako, just turn over and get some sleep"

"Thank you" she whispered lowering her body, but as she went to turn to her side, the young princess with a heart of gold, cried out in pain.

Watching as she placed a protective hand over her belly, Mamoru frantically reached out to his impregnated lover. "Usako, What is it?".

Whipping away the stray tear that escaped her eyes, Usagi forced a smile on her face as she waved her boyfriend away "I-I'm okay"

"Usagi!" a group of girls were heard as they bombarded the small room. "What happened?" "What did you do cape boy?" "I'll contact my mother!" "Please don't die Usagi!"

"I'm okay!" Usagi yelled as she took a deep breath. "it's just one of those Brockton hicks, Dr. Mazuno warned me about" shaking her head Usagi stared at her companions, laughter leaving her lips at their disheveled appearances "honestly guys I'm fine. Mamo-chan did nothing wrong Mako-chan, and Minako-chan just because I have pain doesn't mean I'm going to die!"

"Well as long as your okay" Rei said sighing in real life "honestly Usagi you're gonna cause me to sprout gray hair before I reach my 21st birthday"

"Sorry" she laughed as Rei ushered the worried companions out of the room. once the door was shut she turned to Mamoru placing a hand over his "I'm really okay"

"I should take you to the hospital to be sure," his eyes stared into her's, filled with fear.

Smiling Usagi shook her head "Just let me rest, besides what's the point of having a doctor for a fiancé if I can't utilize him?" seeing his still worried face, Usagi kissed his hand reassuringly "I promise I'm okay. Just tired" with a hesitate nod, Mamoru stood kissing her forehead and left the room.

**Kitomi raced around her office, a green file in her hands as Mamoru waited for **his lifelong friend. "Okay so I have some great news." Raising an eye brow, Mamoru slowly waved his hand telling the smiling lawyer to continue. "I was able to get you emergency custody of your little boy!"

Quickly standing Mamoru stared wide eyed at his legal partner "Wait what? But how?"

She shrugged "I explained to the judge of Beniha's past incidences, pushing the fact that as of right now, until we receive information that Beniha is still a prime suspect to the desiccation of your home. Your child would be safer in _your_ care. Lucky for us this judge favors fathers over imprudent mothers." Fixing her shirt she added "and that he's also a close and personal friend"

"She won't be happy about this" he muttered

"Who cares?" Kitomi laughed "your Tuxie Kitam or Tuxedo Kijam..."

"Tuxedo Kamen"

"Whatever, the bottom line is you're a super hero with a cape. If anything goes wrong you could always throw one of those rims at her"

"Roses, Kitomi. I throw Roses"

"Really?" she asked surprised "isn't real manly," she said with an amused look. "What, you couldn't pick a different weapon? You know as Goku has his Kami hime ha or like Kenshin, he at _less _has a sword…what do you have a cane?. What are you the old man from _Up_?" shaking her head she placed her finger onto her chin. "How about superman….no wait…no one can be as great as that guy, come to think of it the Americans sure do have some amazing hero's…none of them shooting roses of course…."

"Hey my roses can do some real damage, and as for my cane…it's made out of alloy!"

Leaning on her desk, Kitomi laughed "Yea, but look at your comrades…compared to all of them…you're like the Robin of the group."

**Sitting in the hospital room, Beniha scowled as a **vase filled with flowers sat beside her. It had been three days since she had his son and still Mamoru had not taken the time to see her. Instead she was awakened by a nurse carrying a vase of sunflowers. Holding a small white card between her fingers, the reincarnated dark Queen growled, her emerald eyes rereading the short message repeatedly.

_Thank you for my Son._

_~Mamoru_

Standing Beniha grabbed the vase of flowers dropping them in the trash before slipping off her gown. She was ready to leave, once getting her clothes on, Beniha made her way to the receptions desk. "Where is my son?" she asked

Smiling the nurse quickly handed Beniha a copy of her paper work. "Oh his father took him home a little over an hour ago"

"Wait what?" Beniha yelled slamming the papers onto the counter "and you just let him take my child with not even a word to me?"

The nurse blinked a few times before pulling out the birth certificate of the newborn child. "But he's marked here as the father…"

"I know he's the father you dim witted moron!" Beniha screamed slamming her fist on the counter "What I don't understand is why the hell did you allow him to leave with _my_ baby?"

"Is there a problem?" another nurse asked as she walked up to the desk.

"Yes! It seems your incompetent staff allowed my baby to be taken without me knowing!"

Eyes wide, the older woman turned to her employees. "What is she talking about?"

"It was Doctor Chiba Nurse Ozaki…this is his sons mother"

A look of relief came over the older woman as she let out a breath. "Ah I see." Turning to Beniha, the head nurse walked behind the desk pulling out a piece of paper from the files. "The only way a new born is allowed to leave the hospital without the mothers consent is if we have one of these," she said handing the paper to Beniha. "Due to this legal document we were forced to hand the young infant over. When asked if we could inform you, Doctor Chiba answered no. Handing us this piece of paper we were told to just give this to you"

Beniha was not sure what to think or to feel. Looking over the document, she glared darkly at the older woman. "What the hell is this?"

"If you took the time to read it you would know." Sighing the nurse continued, "It's a document stating that Doctor Chiba has sole custody of your child. If you wish to know more than I suggest you talk with Dr."

"Oh believe me I will"


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know its been SO long since I updated. But I have moved three times to three different states, so things have been pretty crazy for me. Anyway here is the ending of this story it's a long chapter. Hope you enjoy, much love.**

the road was long and narrow, its rock covered surface showered with freshly fallen pestles which came from the large dark brown branches of the Sakura trees that lingered each side of the long narrow path. Stopping for a moment, Hino Rei took the time to admire the sight before her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" her eyes narrowed. "Mars"

Reaching her slender fingers into her pocked, she wrapped them around the golden pen. "There's no need for that," the voice said softly. "I'm not here to harm you"

"Then why are you here?" she asked turning around quickly, blossoms swirling around her body as the wind moved her hair back. "Better yet how _are _you here?"

"We were given a second chance" Rei growled, "Beryl and I that is"

"Who would give the likes of you a second chance?! The only person with the power of resurrection is Saturn and Usagi!" she shook her head "and I know either of them would every do such a thing!"

"Galaxia" the blond male looked down at his hands. She called herself Galaxia."

"Excuse me?!" Rei gasped

"I said Galaxia. You said the only one who could have brought us back was either Saturn or the princess…" he shrugged

"No, she wouldn't" shaking her head her dark violet eyes narrowing at the blond male before her. "She was saved, cleansed by Eternal Sailor Moon; there is no way she would do anything against our Princess! Not so soon after her cleansing, not after what she put us through!"

Jadeite ran his sleek fingers through his curly blond hair, "honestly, I wish I could answer that question…all I know is beryl and I were found in the snow, when we were only children. At the time neither of us knew anything about moon princesses or senshi…" his eyes looked to the dancing cherry blossoms. "I awoke in a hospital bed, completely lost, scared and confused. I remember looking around the hospital room trying to figure out what had happened, what was going on….it was then that I felt something tight around my waste. That's when I saw her, Beniha, something about her...I had this deep urge to protect her. to watch over her. Like it was my responsibility. It was then that the doctors came in, they told me that she was my sister and that we were orphaned." He watched as Rei stared at him disbelievingly "You don't believe me do you?"

Rei rolled her eyes "what gave you your first clue?" flipping her hair back she turned to walk away

"Would you believe me if I also told you that was 19 years ago" he called after her, making her stop.

She turned back to him "that's not possible" taking a few steps toward the blond she looked to her fingers "we fought against you three years ago" putting her hands down she looked back up at her enemy, "That would mean Galaxia would have had to bring you back to life…in the past…"

Nodding Jadeite smiled. "Yea, I never understood why…I mean, I'm grateful for the chance. If she hadn't I would have never been blessed with my daughter"

This caught Rei by surprise. "You have a daughter?"

"Yes" he answered softly a small smile gracing his features. "She's my everything"

Rei seemed to relax, taking a few steps closer to the blond she looked up around her at the trees, "it seems you've changed" looking back at him she smiled a little, then frowned "please tell my Beniha isn't the mother"

Jadeite laughed, "Like I said before Beniha is my sister, so no." his laughter died as he raised his hand up to catch a blossom. "Her name was Yu, we meet in college." He turned to Rei "she looked so much like you" he whispered. "I felt drawn to her. At the time I did not remember my past with you, the past when you and I were together."

"Don't" Rei whispered

He took a step toward her, his hand reaching up and pushing her raven hair out of her face. "but now, now that I remember everything…I know now why I was so drawn to Yu…it was because she reminded me so much of you" he leaned.

"No" Rei said quickly placing her hand gently on his chest. "I can't"

"I'm sorry," he said worriedly taking a step back "I don't know what came over me… I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay." Rei said giving him a reassuring smile. "Your sister has tried to kill my princess…my friend." Taking a step back, Rei pulled out her transforming pen. "Your sister is the monster that _drugged_ my prince, trashed his place…"

"she never use to be a monster" Jadeite said sadly, seeing the anger in the raven haired senshi's eyes, and her grip tightening on her pen, he quickly lifted his hands "please hear me out" he again took a small step near her only to have her step away. "Okay" he lifted his hands stopping "the woman you hate the woman who had done all of those horrible things, that woman is not my sister. After we left the hospital, the nurse that took care of us adopted us. A year later we started to notice we could do things, that we had powers. But it was Beniha's powers that frightened me." He took a breath happy that the fire senshi was listening. "We never understood it, and we never told anyone." He frowned "I always knew there was something evil about Beniha's power…never understood why until a year ago when our memories were awakened."

Rei sighed "so now what? You want us to back off?"

"I could never ask that of you, of any of you. I know that my sister has taken on beryl's identity even if she herself denies it. I understand your hatred for her and I know that eventually something will have to be done to rectify the situation." A small tear fell from his eyes as he fell to his knees "I just ask that if you and the senshi take action against her, please…please have the princess attempt to heal her…cleanse her soul like she did for Galaxia…she's my only family besides my daughter, please I beg you Mars" he bowed his head to the ground his tears falling hitting the pavement.

Knelling before him, the raven-haired senshi lifted his head "I cannot promise anything Jadeite, but I can tell you that Usagi has ordered us to leave Beryl alone. No harm will come of your sister unless she attempts to hurt our Princess and her unborn child…then I'm sorry but we will have to take care of her." standing Rei turned to walk away

"Thank you Princess Mars" Jadeite whispered "thank you"

_**She finally made it home **_, questions danced in her head she walked into the living room she shared with her pregnant blond princess, who was at the moment holding a small infant in her arms.

Usagi smiled down at the sleepy child. Nodding a hello to her Raven haired roommate, the expectant mother to be, walked into the nearby bedroom. "Looks like someone is tired" she whispered placing the baby boy into what would become Chibiusa's crib. Quietly exiting the room, the blond princess made her way to the living room where Rei waited, hot tea sitting on top of the coffee table. "He's sleeping," She said with a smile.

Nodding Rei gently sipped on her tea. "So why was it that Mamoru had to leave his _new born_ son here? Didn't he _just_ pick him up from the hospital?"

"As he was driving home the hospital called, they said that there was an injured teen being medevac to the hospital" Usagi answered a worry look on her features. "Since he is on call, he had no choice but to go in."

"I still can't believe Kitomi got him custody"

Usagi laughed, "Just remind me never to get on her bad side"

"Speaking of bad sides," Usagi groaned leaning back into the couch. "I ran into Jadeite"

"What?!" the moon princess sat up quickly regretting the quick movement. Leaning back into the couch, she asked in a calm voice, "I'm sorry what?"

"I was taking a walk in the park and there he was."

"What did he say?"

Rei proceeded to tell her princess everything their once sworn enemy had said. "And that was everything; I think that we should talk to Pluto"

"I was just thinking that same thing." She whispered, "If Galaxia brought them back, then it had to be before our battle. But what good is it to bring them back only to bring them back as children and leave them in the past?" Standing Usagi shook her head wrapping her arms around herself "I don't like any of this"

"What do you want to do?"

Usagi turned to her raven-haired friend "I'm going to summon Pluto. We really need to know what we're up against." Closing her eyes Usagi called out to her oldest senshi, and with moment, the guardian of time and space appeared. Knelling before her princess Pluto states, "I know why you have summoned me Princess"

"Pluto please stop with the formalities" the moon princess gripped.

"As you wish" standing the senshi of time smiled down at her pregnant princess. "You are glowing Usagi"

"Thank you" the blond blushed rubbing her stomach.

Clearing her throat Pluto took a sat as did the two roommates. "As I stated before, I know why you summoned me. This is about Jadeite and his sister Beniha, or as you call her beryl, correct?"

The two nodded, "So is it true? Everything Jadeite said?"

"I'm sorry to say, but yes"

Usagi shook her head, "No, it can't be Pluto. In order for this to be true it would mean that Galaxia went back in time, she can't do that…no one can but you." She felt the tears come to her eyes "please tell me you didn't…."

"No Princess I did not" the olive haired woman stood, as she walked to the sliding glass door. "but you did"

Rei stood, her eyes narrowing at the senshi of time, "You're lying! Usagi would never bring that heartless bitch back!" crossing her arms across her chest she continued "Plus she doesn't hold the power of time"

"Yet"

"Excuse me?"

"you said she did not hold the power of time, and I corrected you, Yet. She does not control the power of time yet"

Usagi slowly stood, her hand holding her protruding belly. "I'll hold the power of time? Is this when I'm Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Shaking her head, Pluto turned to her princess. "When you reach your ultimate form. Sailor Cosmos."

"Sailor Cosmos?" the two senshi stared in wonder.

"Once small lady succeeds you, you will become your ultimate form. Sailor Cosmos. The protector of all the galaxies. You will be at your strongest, and wises" looking to the window she sighs, "As for answering your questions I am sorry but even I cannot see or communicate with Sailor Cosmos. She is beyond my powers."

"What do you mean beyond your powers Pluto…We're still friends all of us…I couldn't have just abandoned you at your post, I would never do that" Usagi sat slowly in to the arm chair. Tears filling her blue orbs. "I've always confided in you, why would you think that would change?"

Pluto smiles, kneeling in front of the pregnant teen. "There will come a day, long from now. When you will no longer need me…any of us." She looks to Rei then back to Usagi. "Every star seed has its ending princess. One day we, your senshi, will come to that ending. Our own successors will take our place as guardians and we…we will fade away. However, you, you will live on watching over all that is living. Protecting and guiding those around you till one day" she placed her hand on Usagi's bulging belly "she is ready to become the new protector of the Galaxies."

Tears fell from Usagi's eyes as she looked to her hands "Is there a way that I can speak to this, to my future self?" her blue eyes looked up pleading her senshi of time "I really must understand why she would send Beryl and Jadeite back? Why pull Galaxia into all of this?"

Pluto sighed, "I am sorry princess. I wish I could help you but I cannot. As I said, I have no connection with Sailor Cosmos. There is no way to contact her." standing Pluto grabbed her staff, leaning down she kisses her princess on the forehead "Goodbye princess" turning to the senshi of Mars she narrowed her eyes "Protect her, both of them"

Rei nodded "with my life" with that said the senshi of Pluto vanished. Looking to her tearful friend Rei placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, why don't you go lay down. I think a nap will do you good"

Slowly nodding the Princess of the moon made her way to her bedroom.

"Sailor Cosmos." Rei whispered turning to the sliding door, her eyes going to the large moon over head "why does everything have to always fall upon your shoulders Usagi…."

**Throwing her key into the bowl beside her front door, Beniha slammed the wooden board, **"bastard!" she cried walked to her living room taking a vase and slamming it into the wall. "You good for nothing bastard!" her eyes were purple as screamed at the top of her longs, those living around her banging and yelling at their walls for her to quiet down.

"Don't you think you should calm down? The police will be call soon!"

She turned glaring at the man behind her "He took my son!"

"What do you mean he took your son?"

"He took him; Mamoru took him from the hospital! He went to that bitch of a lawyer Kitomi and had her get him FULL custody!"

Jadeite frowned as he slowly made his way toward his enraged sister. "I know thing look bad B, but if you would just calm down instead of flying off the handle, maybe there's a way we can work something out…maybe we can talk to him..." he stopped walking as her eyes flashed deep purple "Maybe we could have the both of you share custody…"

"I don't WANT shared custody! Don't you get it?! I want to have him here with our son like a family!"

"That's not going to happen!" Jadeite yelled as a vase few passed his head smashing into pieces "He's in love with Serenity, so unless you get your head out your ass, you're going to lose your son!" he dodged another glass "listen to me B, from what I hear Mamoru's lawyer is one of the toughest attorneys out there. Unless you start playing nice she'll take everything from you!"

Beniha smirked glaring at her brother "She won't be taking much of anything from anyone"

His eyes grew wide, "what have you done?"

**Mamoru placed the chart back onto the wall outside his patient's room. A sad look in his eyes as he made his way to the front desk. **His sixteen-year-old patient would never walk again. Thinking of the age of the young teen, he could not help but think of his pregnant girlfriend. "Ruff night Dr. Chiba?" a nurse asked as she handed him his paper work.

"Looks like that teen that was brought him tonight, Notori, He'll never walk again"

The nurse gasped shaking her head as she stood to grab the Mamoru a note pad "such a shame, at such a young age too"

"We have a bleeder!" an EMT worker yelled as he pushed through the emergency doors. Mamoru and the nurse ran to their side, "victim was stabbed seven times in various places"

Mamoru nodded reaching over to check the Patients eyes when he gasped "Kitomi!"

"Doctor Do you know this woman?" another doctor asked, Mamoru nodded his eyes wide "She's my childhood friend and Lawyer"

Dr. Ming Pushed Mamoru out of the way "Nurse take Dr. Chiba to his office I'll tend to the patient"

It was hours before Mamoru was allowed to see the woman he categorized as his sister. Sitting in her room, he held her hand staring at her face, willing her to awaken. Without thinking, his hands began to glow and soon Kitomi's eyes fluttered open. "M-Moru?"

Mamoru jumped up moving her hair from her face "shh, it's okay you're in the hospital. You just got out of surgery a few hours ago. Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded slowly "B-Beryl…"

Mamoru pulled his phone out, "I need to report an attack"

_**Serenity walked along the white sparkling hallway. Her fingers sliding along the smooth surface of the walls. It was so peaceful here. Calming. Hearing a babies **__laugh she smiled. "Chibiusa" Usagi whispered her hand on her now flat stomach. Reaching down, the moon princess pulled up her long white gown. "chibiusa" she called. _

"_she's just as I remember her" turning quickly Serenity gasps as she stared at the senshi before her. "Sailor Cosmos" the words just came out of her mouth, she had no idea how she knew, she just…knew. Cosmos smiled nodding as she held the infant in her arms "She was such a sweet little angle at this age" _

"_Where are we?" _

"_You're in my world" Cosmos walked toward the Moon Princess handing the infant to her. "This place is where I spend my days." She placed her gloved hand on the wall "I watch over the Cosmos here." _

"_I'm sorry but I thought I couldn't meet you"_

_Cosmos smiled down at her younger self.. "No princess, Pluto cannot contact me. No one can. I only come when I feel I am needed. From what I could tell you and what I know of myself…you needed to see me" _

"_Why did you bring her back?" she moved Chibiusa to her other side "I understand Jadeite, it seems he has taken this second chance and truly made something of himself, but why Beryl?" _

"_To save the child she had" Cosmos frowned "no matter the timeline, Beryl was to return and Prince Mamoru was to be born. I watched time, watched the many outcomes of many different versions play out…each as horrible as the next. Nevertheless, nothing was as horrendous as timeline that took hold." _

"_w-what happens?" _

_Cosmos touches the infants face a tear running down her cheek. "at the age of sixteen, Princess lady usagi Serenity is killed…" Serenity gasps her grip tightening around her child "she is killed by her brother…Prince Mamoru" Cosmos shook her head "Details are not needed, however with Beryl's influence on the crown prince he grows up to be a monster and kills his sister. I could not let that happen. So I went to the only senshi left, Galaxia. We decided that if we sent Beryl to the past and allow her to grow up as a child; she could grow to be different. Live a positive life." She sighed, "Sadly that did not work out as we planned. It was Glaxia's idea to send her with a friend, allow the two to be siblings. We chose Jadeite. Still fate played it hand. Now Beryl is awakening and soon she will take over what is left of Beniha…"_

_Serenity kissed her daughter on the forehead "I won't let this happen. I will save Mamoru's son, I won't let him turn into the monster you say will become."_

_Cosmos nodded "Such determination for such a young princess" kissing Chibiusa's check, Cosmos took a step back "Thank you Princess, no, Sailor Moon" _

Usagi's eyes slowly opened as she looked around her room. "I need some air" she sighed getting out of bed, she looked over the crib to find Mamoru Jr. Sleeping soundly. Walking out of the room she slowly opened Rei's door to find her reading on her bed. "Usagi is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just really need some air, can you keep an eye on Mamoru for me?"

Rei looked hesitant as she looked to her window "it's kind of late Usagi"

"I know I just really need to get out of here" she laughed a little "get some air" Rei nodded worriedly "I'll only be gone for five minutes promise"

"Okay, but one minute more and I'm calling Haruka"

"**How could you do that to her?!" **Jadeite yelled walking past his sister "you've gone too far Beniha!"

The red headed woman laughed menially, but frowned quickly as tears filled her eyes, she grabbed her head. "Oh god what is wrong with me!" she fell to her knees. Jadeite knelt next to her "I can't control myself I feel like I'm falling apart!"

"Its beryl B, You need to fight it! We need to find the princess and have her heal you" Beniha glared at her brother pushing him hard to the ground. "Ouch!" he yelled his head hitting the wood floor hard. Beniha straddled her brother holding his hands above his head. "You want me to see that witch?!" she hissed "after everything she has put me through?!"

"Beniha you're hurting me!" he hissed, "get of me"

"You've always sided with that stupid moon whore and her no good senshi!" her nails began to dig into his arms. "Your precious prince and his lackey guards." She leaned into his face "you were always the weakest of them all" Jadeites eyes widened "Beryl" he whispered in fright.

"Awe, what's the matter _brother_ afraid of the mean Queen?" she whispered in his ear, her lips kissing down his cheek "you remember the fun we just to have don't you?" purple chains linked his hands above his head as she rubbed her sharp nails down his chest ripping the buttons off as she went. "All the times you lay in my bed, of course you nowhere near as pleasing as Endymion but you tried"

"Stop" he hissed, "You and I were never siblings at that time, you had me under a spell!" he yelled "you brain washed me!"

"We aren't really siblings in this time either lover" she pushed herself off him standing as he remained shackled to the floor. "We were brought back to the past as children but our DNA is still different, I am still the child of a lowly milk maid and you the son of a lord."

"Silver Millennium was thousands of years ago Beryl now let me go and bring back my sister!"

Waving her finger in the air she smirks "not until I finish what I've started. Don't need you getting in the way" with that, she walked out the door.

**Usagi walked along the dark path of the park thinking back to what Cosmos had said. **How can she fix things so that Mamoru's son is safe…so that Chibiusa is safe…looking up she found herself at the rose garden "I always seem to end up here" she smiled thinking of Mamoru. "Mamo-chan I wish you were here"

"As do I" Usagi turned as a clicking sound was made. "Nice to see you Princess"

"Beryl" Usagi glared at the woman before her. Her eyes going from the crazed red head to the gun pointed at her. "So you're really going to kill me?"

"Did you know that Mamoru took my son from me?!" she yelled "He took him from me!"

Usagi nodded "He's safe Beryl, sleeping in the crib at home"

"He brought him to _you_?!"

"He had to go to the hospital…it was an emergency he had no choice" she took a breath, pain starting to form in her lower back.

"He always has a Choice!" she screamed tears falling from her eyes "but you ways get in the way! You took him from me!"

"He was (wince) he was never yours!" Usagi screamed as another round of pain shot through her lower back. "Mamoru isn't some kind of… (Breath) Kind of object you can-can claim!" Rain began to fall as lightning lit the night sky.

"Shut up!" The red head yelled in anger, the gun in her hand shaking as the rain dropped heavily from the darken sky. "Everything would have worked out; Endymion and I were always meant to be! His heart was supposed to be mine, not yours!"

Falling to the ground Usagi shook her head as her hand went over her stomach "please not now" she cried.

"Endymion never truly loved you! How could he possibly love someone as puny and worthless as you?!" she pulled the trigger back "now he won't have to worry about you, or that worthless child with in you!"

"No please!" Usagi cried

The loud bang echoed throughout the forest, the sound bouncing off the many trees, seeming louder than it should due to the crashing sound of thunder. Opening her eyes wide Usagi gasped as her blue eyes focused on the man standing behind the now fallen red head "Jadeite?" she whispered as the sound of sirens filled the park. "J-Jadeite" she said once more as the blond fell to his knees the gun falling out of his trembling hands.

"I-I…I didn't want to do it" his voice trembled as men in blue rushed toward the two, stopping as they saw the red head covered in blood lying lifeless between the two blonds. "Usagi?!" Rei's voice screamed as she came running up to her, "Oh god" she screamed as she saw Beniha's lifeless body. "Usagi are you hurt?!" the raven haired teen asked hugging her princess.

"Call an ambulance" the taller officer yelled as he made his way to Usagi "Ms. Are you alright? Can you tell me what happened here?" Usagi's said nothing her eyes still on the blond before her. She grabbed on to the man beside her as the other officers brought Jadeites face to the ground "Don't hurt him!" she yelled "he saved my life!" she cried out. Rei looked to the officer and then Jadeite who was brought to his feet.

Wincing as the pain in her abdomen resumed. Usagi let out a scream "I-I'm in labor" she hissed.

"Oh sweet kami, we need to get her to the hospital!" Rei yelled helping the police officer lift her friend. Once Usagi was in the ambulance, Rei turned quickly to the handcuffed blond "thank you"

**she was perfect so small and beautiful her tinny** hands finding their way around Usagi's long finger. It's true, no one knows what love truly is until your staring at your child your new born baby holding her in your arms and smiling down at her as she opens her eyes for the first time staring at you with so much interested and confusion.

"She's beautiful Usagi-chan" Rei whispered tears running down her cheek

Usagi nodded "my little angel" she whispered kissing the infants forehead

"Usako" came an out of breath voice, turning she smiled as did Rei. He stared wide eye as he slowly made his way into the room that housed his newly arrived daughter "I heard what happened!"

"Mamo-chan" Usagi smiled "how's Kitomi?"

"She's going to be okay," he whispered looking down at the bundle in her arms. "I raced all over Tokyo looking for you…"

"Mamoru I like you to meet your daughter, Serenity Usagi Tsukino" gently placing the baby into his arms Mamoru stared at the child he had longed for since the moment he saw the little pink haired child

Tears fell from his eyes as Rei excused herself kissing her friend on the forehead "she's beautiful" he whispered his voice cracking "My little princess"

Usagi smiled as her eyes began to close "our little princess" she muttered

Mamoru looked up smiling lovingly at the sleeping mother "our little angel" he whispered kissing his new born on top of her forehead "thank you Usako" he said gently bending over to kiss Usagi's forehead ever so gently a small smile coming to her lips as he sat in his chair holding his new born daughter in his arms.

A knock came to the door; the couple looked over to find five senshi and one baby boy held tightly in Ami's arms. "Thought Mamoru Jr. would like to meet his new baby sister"

Usagi held her arms out for the prince. Holding him to her chest, she smiles at the sleeping infant. "You will be the best big brother and an amazing son" she kissed his forehead gently "my precious prince" looking up she touched her daughter's small fingers "my precious princess"

Floating outside the large hospital window, two senshi smile "do you think he'll grow to be worth of the Golden Crystal?" Galaxia looked to her lifelong friend "Yes, I do believe the future is safe." Smirking she turned away "for now"

**Okay its finally over. Thank you so much for all the support. I'm sorry the story isn't perfect I just wanted to get this knocked out so that you guys didn't have to wait any longer. Thanks again! Bye. **


End file.
